Hero Twins
by AguaGirl
Summary: Part one of a Zelda Trilogy. When Zelda is kidnapped by Shadow Link on the day of the Knighting Ceremony, Knight trainee Link and second year Kafei sneak out to save her. On the way, they meet plenty of strange strangers, but none so more important than Sheik, the odd harpist who knows more than she lets on. But, the motives of Shadow Link may not be as warped as they think.
1. Prelude: Legend

_**Legend of Zelda: The Hero Twins**_  
_**Prologue: Legend**_

**Eons and Eons ago**  
Zelda looked at the setting sun, the water color sky, the forest below. Even with the impending danger of starting a new life on the Surface, she finally knew true peace at this moment. She and Link stood on the statue, holding each other's hands, wondering. "You know, Link, I like it here. The clouds above me, the land always being here to support me... A new land, for us and anyone who wants to join...

"I'm staying here on the Surface. What are you going to do now that the world is safe?"

Link just smiled, and nodded his head. Never wasting his words. Instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and smiled even broader, "The world is ours now, isn't it? We can rule from right here if you want to. Up high, and on the ground. The perfect balance.

"Hey, wait... High Rule... Hmm.. High Rule..."

"Hyrule." Zelda confirmed, "We'll call our new land that. Hyrule."

"Then that leaves one thing to figure out."

"And what's that?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Are we ruling as co-rulers, or King and Queen?"

"Oh... Link..." Zelda smiled, "King and Queen, sleepy head."

Link suddenly chuckled, and the two pressed their foreheads together, "Well then, get used to hearing my voice... And I'll get used to hearing yours." He kissed her, and the seconds ticked by, on top of the statue, where only the Loftwings could reach. Zelda caught Link's eyes with a giddy smile, as the two forgot the world, and lips met again.

And so, the Legend of Zelda and Link continued. From a Fallen Warrior and a Goddess to a Knight and Headmaster's Daughter, to a King and Queen, Link and Zelda had come far, and yet the journey would continue until time ended.

**_Author's note._**

**_In anticipation of the Wind Waker rerelease and aLbtW, my old Zelda fic got rediscovered. Aaannndd, I remembered the backstory to it, and that's where Hero Twins comes in! They were a part of a trilogy after Twilight Princess. _**

**_Explanation copied from Deviantart:_**

... For some reason, I find Link's speech a little odd... And this is what I think happened at the end of Skyward Sword, since we don't hear if Link speaks or not. I imagine that they started Hyrule, got married, yada yada, romantic fairy tale-ish stuff.

NOW! I shall explain the entire backstory HERE!

The Hero Twins (HT) takes place in the Child Timeline, sometime after Twilight Princess, probably a hundred or so years. Here's what happened to Link after being sent back in time: the events of Majora's Mask; probably finds Navi at some point; comes back to Hyrule around age sixteen, with Navi; since all the monsters and danger are pretty much eliminated, Link returns to Lon Lon Ranch with Epona, and starts working as a farm hand. At some point, one of his eyes gets put out (The Hero's Shade in Twilight Princess is confirmed to be him, and he has an eye patch, so forgone conclusion. I imagine it was a Wolfos attack where Link got cocky and didn't keep his guard up.) Also, I think he married Malon (TP!Link is a confirmed descendent of OoT/MM!Link, and what other character runs a farm, with a horse named Epona?) Lon Lon Ranch became Orodon Ranch after a town started to build around it. Link, or maybe his son if Link were too old, probably was elected mayor, because, hey, the kid that warned the Royal Family of Ganondorf's betrayal MUST be a good guy. He'd probably be upset that no one but him remembered him saving Hyrule through nine grueling, sadistic dungeons, and fighting Ganondorf, but they remember him as the kid who happened to say the right thing at the right time. Thus, when he dies, he becomes a Stalfos (Red eyes on the Hero's Shade model, like a Stalfos) and waits for a descendent of his to come along with the mark of the Triforce.

So, Twilight Princess happens, we all know this story.

With Queen Zelda (Remember, she was going to be crowned right when Zant attacked) ruling, things went well, Hyrule was prosperous, but there was something brewing. Anyone else notice that TP!Link was the only one with Hylian ears, the rest had rounded ears. (This could be explained by the whole EE or Ee means rounded, ee means pointed, but that's too scientific.) By the time that HT happens, Hylians, aka pointed ears, Sheikahs, who were almost dead anyhow, and Gerudo are pretty much dead races. They have tiny numbers compared to the rounded ear Humans, or as I call them, Hyrulians. There's also some sort of xenophobia going on, because Hyrulians don't particularly like Hylians and Gerudos - Probably because the 'Gerudo King' kept trying to kill them, and Hylian Heroes never let them save theirselves. That Leads to a very bullied HT!Link, because he's not only Hylian, he's pretty small too.

**_It'd be better if you followed this on deviant art because I give extra information on characters on there because I can submit the character drawings! Plus, you'll see concept art and the comics that act as openers for the phases. _**


	2. The Knight

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Hero Twins**_  
_**Chapter One: The Knight**_

_"Karin! Are you in there?" A man's voice called out from behind the door._

_Karin looked up from her work, and rolled her sleeves back down. She looked around her house. It was a small, two room house. The walls were just plain wood, with holes in the framework, and a thatched roof. There was a bucket on the floor under a large hole in the thatch. "Zi, come in!" Karin glanced at the pale blond hair that shifted to in front of her eyes. She pushed it away, annoyed._

_Zi, a tall pale skinned Hylian with bright blonde hair, walked in through the door, and smiled at his wife. The main door opened up into a sitting room that conjoined with the kitchen, where a boiling pot of water sat on the fire coals. There was a small dinner table barely big enough to hold two people. The door in the wall opened into a bedroom, with a queen sized bed right in the middle. There were two cradles at the foot of the bed, with two infants sleeping away. Karin sat at the desk that was tucked away in the cornor, shuffling through finances._

_"You should rest. The twins were only born last week, y'know." he reminds her._

_"The work of woman is never done." Karin replied, and the turned to the two cradles, "They're asleep anyhow."_

_"Ah... Ooohh?" Karin's little boy cooed, rubbing his eyes, and yawned. He had elongated ears like his parents, pale blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was dressed up in a loose green tunic and a diaper. He stuck his tounge out at his sister._

_"Nevermind." Karin laughed, and grabbed her baby from the craddle, and bounced him in her arms._

_Karin's other child pouted, and eyed her mother, sniffiling. Zi picked his daughter up, watching her pull on his beard. He laughed his booming laugh, as his daughter stared. She reached over, grabbed a fist full of her brother's hair, and pulled hard. "Hey, now, that's your brother."_

_The family smiled and laughed, but just then there was a loud knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be..." Karin muttered, and put the baby back in the craddle. Zi placed his daughter back down, and put his hand on his sword hilt. Karin looked through the hole in the wooden door, and her eyes widened as she gasped._

_The door burst open, and Karin fell back, luckily missing the blade that choped the door down. Wood splinters fly, as Zi unsheaths his sword. "What do you want?" he growls._

_A man, no, a Demon, with pale green skin and white hair entered, and brandished his sword in a flambouant manner, "The twins." he swung his arm out, and curled his fingers repeatedly, as if to say "Hand them over."_

_Zi stepped in front of the two cradles. "You won't touch them." he tells the man._

_"Ah, of course." The demon flicked his cape out of the way, and dodged the sword Zi slashed with. "You'd need an explanation, I suppose? Sigh, how annoying. I am Ghirahim, and you have the Hero Twins in your possesion."_

_Zi pursed his lips, "I am those twins' father." he told Ghirahim, angerly. Suddenly, they heard the door slam, and Ghirahim turned. What was left of the door was swaying back and forth, and the cradles that were at the foot of the bed were gone. Ghirahim exhaled a huff of air, and left in a flustered rage, kicking the door into splinters. Zi ran after him, and grabbed Ghirahim by the back of his cape. "You're not going anywhere!"_

_Ghirahim smirked, kicked free, and stabbed forward. Zi dropped to his knees, and looked up, meeting Ghirahim's dark eyes. Ghirahim smiled threatiningly, "It was nice to meet you, father of the Hero Twins. You're time is over." he then sliced downwards, and Zi's life vanished._

Karin tripped over her skirt. Muttering curses, she picked herself back up, and consoled her twin babies. "It'll be okay, we're going somewhere safe." she whispered, and finally burst through the trees. The river that ran beside her home was calm, and swift. Perfectly safe for a cradle to float down river. "Hopefully it'll hold." she muttered, tying the last knot that held the cradles together. Never seperate the twins. Placing the letter in one cradle, Karin kissed her twins on their foreheads. Reluctantly, she let them float down river.

_"I love you, my little heroes."_

_She then grabbed the small sword around her waist, and held it high, waiting for Ghirahim to arrive. As soon as the pale green skinned man entered the clearing, he saw that the Hylian did not have her children. He looked around, and then saw the cradles take a turn down the river. He took a deep breath in, and frowned, "You just cost me the Hero Twins."_

_"And you just cost me my family." Karin countered, "Don't even think I won't take my revenge." she dashed forward, and stabbed at Ghirahim._

_Karin fell to her knees. Ghirahim smirked, and removed the sword from Karin's heart. "You shall die for this, my dear." he tells her, pushes her blonde hair out of her face, callously rubbed the edges of his fingers down her face, and turns. Backhandedly, he took one more slash at Karin, and then left.  
__  
**Link**  
I shot up in a panic. Breathing heavily, I realized that I held my hand over my heart, clenching my nightshirt. I shivered, and wiped the freezing sweat off my forehead. The dorm room was absoulutely, deathly quiet. It didn't make sense, what were all these dreams about? I can't help but wonder, who is the woman in my dreams whose name just comes to my head, without any reason? I'd always had horrible nightmares, but they were getting worse as I got older. And a few days before my graduation... A sign of things to come? Bad news? I don't know.

Instantly, the boy in the bunk next to me sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked over, "Link, you're awake?" he asks, in a tired, sleepy voice. He was pretty young, and the only other Hylian here besides me. Let's just say I try to look after the kid.

Let me explain: A long time ago, everyone was a Hylian, even the original Link - a warrior who fell in battle eons and eons ago and gets reincarnated into a Hero everytime Hyrule is in trouble. Slowly but surely, Hylians, Sheikahs, and the Gerudo began to diverge their cultures, creating the humans - or, Hyrulians, as they call themselves. The Hyrulians are like Hylians, only with rounded off ears. They say that Hylians and Sheikahs have long ears for a reason... Maybe it's so we can be spotted in a crowd easily.

But, anyhow, Hyrulians started making a big fuss over the fact that only Hylians were in power. We reminded them that the Hylians were the ones who started the kingdom, and that they were free to live their lives like the rest of us.

That appearantly was not enough. The Hyrulians, who were in mainly higher positions because of how numerous they were, began a bit of a racial rift. Most Hylians were outcasts in their own village, no matter how much they worked. Hylians had small numbers, and we were spread all across the contient of Hyrule.

"Link?" the little boy - Kafei - questioned, "Are you scared to graduate?"

I shook my head, "No way! Are you scared about entering your second year?"

Kafei laughed, "'Course not." Then he looked down, "Well, maybe." he admits, fiddiling his fingers.

I sighed, "You'll be fine. You know why?"

"Why?"

"You're a Hylian like me. To be honest, I think that Hylians like us should be the only ones to be the Knights of Hyrule. The Link and Zelda that started Hyrule were Hylians, too." I whispered, and winked.

Kafei smiled, "We learned that this year in history!" Then he tilted his head, "Most of the heroes are named Link, have you noticed that?"

"It's said that the spirit of the original Link, a warrior that Hylia favored who fell in battle, reincarnates into a child when Hyrule will be in trouble, and that Zelda's spirit - might I remind you, the first Queen and Hylia reincarnated - would reincarnate with him, so they could be together in maybe one happy life." I explained, "I guess my parents decided that I get to be named after a hero. Nuthin' special." I shrug.

"Aw, Link, you're such a doof." Kafei laughed, and then pulled himself back under his covers, "Good night."

"Good night, little guy."

The next day, everyone in my year was allowed the day off to rest before graduation and trials. I was unsure what to do. I didn't have many friends, so I can't hang out with anyone. I could practice, but I did that every day of my life.

No one else had this problem.

I looked around the courtyard. Some other students were sitting around the fountain, talking and laughing. There were some guys who were flirting with the village girls, showing off their muscles and being over the top. A couple of students were catching up on thier reading, probably the ones who wouldn't be allowed to join if they didn't read more.

Being a Knight isn't all about being strong. It's about being smart too. Being a Knight is all about kindness, and being gentle, but protecting the kind and gentle too. Somehow, I didn't really see those qualities in many people these days.

I watched a bird fly across the sky, and sighed. I felt stuck on the ground, stuck in a life I didn't want. Flying sounded a whole lot better than being here. Okay, maybe I did want to be a knight, but not in Hyrule. I know, that sounds awful, but it's true. Really, the only reason I was in Knight Training was because it was either this, or an orphanage. At least the Knight Academy had good food.

"Heyyyyy, Link!" Erin, the boy who was flirting with Keri, called out. I swallowed back. Erin was a lot bigger than me, to say the least. He was a last year, like me, but he'd been a last year for about three years now - making him, what, eighteen, while the rest of us were fifteen-sixteen. "Come over here!" Wait, what was Keri doing talking to a jerk like Erin? Keri was a really nice person that I talked to when I wasn't busy. Actually, I didn't want to know why Erin was flirting with her. Scratch that entirely.

I wanted to walk away, but doing that would just cause more teasing than it would prevent. So, I tenatively crossed to where he was standing, and when I saw Keri, I blushed, "H-hey, Keri."

Erin laughed suddenly, and looked at Keri with curiosity in his eyes, "Hey, Keri, you had the misfortune of meeting this Hylian."

I watched her intently, and Keri scoffed, "He bought some milk from my mom."

I looked down, took in a fast breath of sadness, and felt my heart kind of crush. I liked Keri, and she was one of my few friends. It was heartbreaking to see her deny one of my few friendships in public. I thought we were close... I turned and started to walk away, but then I heard Erin say, "Hey, where ya goin', scardy cat?" I almost choked when he pulled me back by the collar of my shirt. He picked me up off my feet, and held me at eye level, "Your name's Link, right?" He asks. I didn't answer, until I slammed into the wall, "Right!?"

"Y-yes." I mumble.

He spit on my face, hit me against the wall again, and let me drop, "Ha! Link was the Hero of Time. You're not worthy to have the same name as him. Hylians have become nothing but a fad."

I scrambeled up, and looked around. I wasn't sure whether I was bleeding, or ever hurt, but I knew my feelings weren't going to recover for a while. All the knights to be were staring, not even bothering to stick up for me. A few people laughed. I jumped the fence of the courtyard and ran.

"All right, boys! This is the day that you become men!" the Instructor shouted, as we lined up, "You graduate from the Hyrule Knight Acadamey today." We all cheered, but I felt someone push me as I tried to celebrate. Fun. "BUT!" We all stopped, and someone coughed, "You will all have a different assignment to complete. Only half of you will graduate, five new knights this year! Whichever five complete the task the quickest are considered worthy. Creativity is also counted. If you go with a bland, flavorless, boring..."

By this time I wasn't listening. I knew, I would have to go over the top the to even be considered by the Instructor. Being Hylian didn't have an avantage anymore. Slips of paper were handed out, and I dreaded mine. It probably said something like, "Defeat the giant koi fish that lives in the sky and breathes fire and moves the earth."

Link, your task, if you choose to accept it, is to dispel the theif that lives in the woods, and take him to justice, without having to contact local law enforcement.

I know you can do it, so don't let me down.

I'm never that off, am I?

"You're pathetic!" The blonde haired theif exclaimed, and then kicked me in the stomach again. "Well, get up!" he taunted. I felt another punch in my chest, and I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Ugh... Nuh..." I spit out blood, and forced myself to stand, barely holding my sheild. It felt like a block of led in my right hand.

"Every year, they send someone to defeat me. No Knight can stop me!" he gloated, laughing. While he wasn't looking, I charged, and rammed my sheild into his chest. The theif stumbled backwards, and smirked, "You're stronger than I thought... Interesting..." he looked at the ground, as if considering something, but then looked up at me with a wild, scary, crazed look in his eyes.

I tried to hold my sheild up, and felt the punches hitting the peice of metal. Another blow, and I was back on the ground. My sheild flew from my hands, and hit a tree with a thud. I gripped my sword like it was my life. The theif kicked me repeatedly as I tried to guard myself. It kinda worked. Not well.

Another blow, and the theif picked me up by my throat, then allowing me to drop back to the ground. He growled out, "Run, little boy!"

Running wasn't in my plans today.

What did the Instructor say? Be creative, right. The theif was strong, but any time I hit him, he took a few seconds to get his feet responding... Ergo, hit him quickly enough in rapid succession, he might just go down. Wait, I wanted him captured, not dead. Maybe... I reached back, I found the chain that I brought with me. Perfect.

Now, after wiping some blood off my face, I pulled myself back up. No sheild... I couldn't block his blows, so I had to think of something new. I looked around, and my forearms caught my eyes. The gauntlets were made of leather, and the theif was only using kicks and punches... Perfect.

The theif smirked, "So, you have a death note you wish signed?" he sighed, and his elongated ears ticked. "Fine, I will sign it in blood." he aimed a kick, and it hit my arms. My arms stung, and I swung the rookie's blade in my hands, and the theif jumped back. I landed a slash on his arms, and that felt like victory. I slashed again, he jumped away again. Slash, jump. Slash, jump. He was getting into a pattern.

One of things I learned while training as a Knight: If your battle tatics become predictable, you're as useful as a machine. So, I got a brilliant idea. I flipped over the man, grabbed him from behind, and pulled out the chain.

"Ah... You are different. They all had the same idea. Slash, slash, slash. Finally, a Hylian Knight with an actual mind. Do they only focus on strength now?"

"Huh?" I mutter, "What do you mean?"

"I was a Knight of Hyrule, before the humans started taking over. There was little strength training. In fact, we were told to be like Link. Kind, gentle, smart. You can be strong, and unskilled, or you can be skilled and strong by devoting yourself to Hyrule and the Royal Family." he suddenly began to dissolve, "It's been a long time... I can finally rest in peace. Fifteen years of battling."

"Wait... You're a ghost?"

He nods his head, "Yes. I take form once a year to challenge the best of the Last Years, and the Instructor decided that you were the best. I agree." The man turned, and handed me a medalion as he faded away, "You'll need this to prove you defeated me, Link, son."

And, he was gone.

I fell, and smiled triumphantly, "I did it..." I look up, and realize that I had been battiling all day. I had so little time to get to the castle! The deadline was sundown! I flipped up, grabbed my sheild, sheathed the sword, put the medalion around my neck, and ran like crazy.

I ran through the courtyard, "Sir, sir, I'm here!" All the other nine recruites looked at me like I was crazy. I got here last, was covered in brusies and scrapes, and had no real chance of being a Hyrulian Knight. I ignored their glances, and started towards the Instructor. His eyes got big. "You were supposed to die out there..." I hear him mutter.

"Wha-?"

"I mean, Link, you lived. No other recruit survived the theif... Well, where is he?" He looked me over, and his eyes got about as wide as his face when he saw the medallion, "That's... Oh wow..." He straightened, narowed his eyes, and walked to the center of the courtyard, "LINE UP!"

We all scurried, and I heard Erin mutter, "Ha, Link's gonna loose." Like this was a game! I wanted to punch Erin right now, but that wouldn't help my case. I'd do it later.

The Instructor took a deep breath, and started pacing in front of us. "Now, boys, you've been here for ten years. I've seen you all grow, mature, change, and become warriors. Some of you left halfway, some of you stayed until injuries took you out of the game. That leaves me with ten, true, honest warriors. But even then, only half of you will become Knights.

"A Knight is a gentle soul, who will help anyone, who will attack any denizen of evil, who will stand against all odds, even against certain death. That is what the original Knights of Skyloft, our ancestors, and their ancestors the Knights of Hylia, did. Never did they ask for reward, because the love for their country was enough."

Eric yawned. He'd heard this three times before, but I was about ready to take my sword and chop his head off. No, that wouldn't be right. What am I thinking? Being a jerk doesn't equate to needing to be killed.

"So, eons and eons later, we will Knight five more." The Instructor ended his speech, and his voice began to ring out names. "I will list the five Knights in order of the weakest to the strongest."

"Palin."

The glasses wearing boy smiled brightly, and looked like Hylia herself had said those words. Triumph, glee. Palin was one of the few kids I trusted. He wasn't tough, no, but he was brilliant. I can see why he was a knight.

"Yerk."

Yerk jumped back. He wasn't expecting that. He was a bit of brute, but he was probably the nicest kid you'd ever meet, and shy. He couldn't hurt a fly, but, boy, could he get scary when he was mad.

"Selven."

Oh, great. Selven was one of Erin's croonies. I bet I know who the other two are.

"Wolfe."

Yep, saw it coming.

"Ahem..." The instructor cleared his throat, and then said, "The strongest warrior I am going to Knight today is..."

"Watch and learn, Hylian, you'll see who's boss around here." Eric sniggered under his breath.

"Link!"

"See, I told y- Wait, WHAT!" Erin jumped up, "Sir, are you sure? Link... He got here at sundown! You said who completed the tasks the quickest. I was here first!"

The Instructor rolled his eyes, "I also said creativity counts."

"You didn't see what Link did though!" Erin countered, but the Instructor ignored him.

"So... Wait.. I'm a Knight?" I ask, smiling like I never had before.

"Yes, boy, you're a Knight. Don't let that get to your head, now!" The Instructor turned to the five who weren't picked, and exclaimed, "I shall see you all again in autumn, when Knight Classes shall resume!" he waved them away with a flick of his wrist, and turned to the five of us who were now Knights. "I shall see you five in the morning, where Princess Zelda will begin the Knighting Ceremony."

I raced back to the dorm. I couldn't believe it. I was a Knight. When I opened the door, Kafei was sitting at one of the desks, reading Hyrule Historia... Or, at least, my copy. See, Kafei comes from a ranch family, and they couldn't afford the books, so when he said he needed a copy of Hyrule Historia, I gladly gave him mine. I spent years trying to buy my own copy, using a school loaned one. I bought it even after I didn't need it, just to claim, like everyone else, I had one.

"Hey, Link, how's it goin'?"

"How's it going? How's it going!? I'm a Knight!" I exclaim, and then plop down on the chair next to Kafei, "Can you believe it! I can't!"

Kafei smiled brightly, "Wow, that's great, Link!" he remarks, but then frowns.

"What's wrong, little guy?" I ask, a little bit worried. I usually protected him from schoolyard bullies... How was I going to do that as a Knight?

"I won't get to see you as often..." he sniffels.

I messed up his black hair, "Is that all? That's nothing."

"Huh?" Kafei pouted.

"Well, no matter what happens, friends will always be friends. No matter what." I tell him, "Just because we're apart, doesn't mean we're not still friends. Got it?"

Kafei wiped his eyes, "I got it!" Suddenly, he got up, and ran towards his bed. He was rumaging under it when I walked over there.

"What're you looking for?" I ask, getting down on my knees to look for myself.

Just as I was about to check, Kafei popped out from under the bed, and had a strange looking instrument in his hands. It was blue, with various 'solfege' holes in it. It looked a bit like an oval, with a peice that stuck out. I guess you blew into it.

"What's that?" I ask tenatively.

"It's an Ocarina! It was my mom's before I came here, and she told me that if I gave it to someone, it ment that we were good friends. It's called the Fairy Ocarina!"

-You got the Fairy Ocarina! This instrument belonged to Kafei, and makes a mystical sound!-

I smiled, "That's amazing. It's very pretty, but you should keep it. I can't play an instrument."

Kafei shook his head, stubborn as an enraged cuccoo, "I want to give it to you." he put it my hands and said, "Give it a try!"

I nodded my head. If he was going to be stubborn, might as well amuse him. I started playing, and shocked myself. I was acutally pretty good, like all the tunes coming naturally to me. Didn't the Hero of Time play an Ocarina? Was that why I was good at playing it, because I shared his name... Or maybe I'm just good with woodwind instruments and I'm over estimating myself. Probably the latter.

Kafei smiled widely, "That's amazing, Link! You should keep it. Think of it as a congradulations gift!"

I smiled, ruffled up Kafei's black hair, and replied, "I will, little guy. I will." I played a few more notes, and Kafei was asleep. I picked the six year old up, and placed him in his own bed, as other kids filtered in. Tired, I crawled under my covers, forgetting to take off even my chainmail, because I was thinking on one thing:

Friendship is a bond that never ends, right?

**_Aaannd cute ending is cute. Again, copied devart shitck_**

Random Battle with Random Ghost makes sense later, kay?

Basically, it's Link's dead dad (Read: the guy that got killed in his nightmare) who challenges Knights because he knows his son is one, and quite honestly LOOKS like the thief Link was supposed to catch. (Blonde, Hylian, tall. These people are very racial when that suffices a description for a wanted poster) Anndd I don't feel like typing a long explanation..

Oh, and yeah, I randomly added the Item Get where it's talking about the Fairy Ocarina... How Kafei GOT it, that's another thing entirely.

Soooo, the chapters are going to have titles based on who the 'main' focus is:

Link: The Knight

Zelda: The Princess

Kafei: The Descendent

Sheik: The Ninja

Shadow Link: The Shadow

(All but Kafei's were so uncreative it's laughable)

**_Like it, fav it, share it! This isn't YouTube, silly Agua. Chapter two will be up tomorrow, night!_**


	3. The Princess

_**Legend of Zelda: The Hero Twins  
Chapter Two: The Princess**_

**Zelda**  
"Where is she..." Ganondorf muttered, looking back and forth. The setting sun made him look like a giant shadow against the outline of the desert. "Even my people have abandoned me... I must kill all three of them now."

I couldn't move. Ganondorf was going to find my hiding place in a few seconds. If he did find me... Oh, if he did... "Don't worry, Zelda, we'll be fine." the blonde Knight whispered, drawing his sword, "I'll protect you."

"I... I..." I tried to explain that I didn't know him, didn't know why he wanted to protect me. I don't need protection, but this boy was insistent.

"Link, we don't have enough strength to fight Ganondorf." the braided girl next to the knight reminded him, "We need to get to the Geurdo Temple before he spots us!" she hissed.

Link, the knight I guess, shook his head, "I'm tired of running. I can't stand letting him go on a rampage!"

"I know, I know, I hate it too, but we're Hyrule's last hope. You heard the Sages. We die, Ganondorf gets the Triforce peices, and then Ganondorf wins." The girl reminds, waving her arms angerly.

"Look, I get it, loosing to Ganondork would be the worst possible out come, but we're running out of options." Link argued.

"The temple isn't that far away. We can still make it!" the girl reminded.

Link rolled his eyes, "And then we'll just run some more until we're caught. That's all we have left if you insist on not fighting! Sometimes I swear, Sheik, you're more dedicated to saving yourself than Hyrule!"

"Link, if I could go out there and retake Hyrule myself I'd do it in a heartbeat! You're just a stubborn little-"

"STOP IT!" I yell. "You two stop! How can we save Hyrule if we can't stop arguing amongst ourselves!"

"She's right, you know." Link kind of shoved Sheik away.

"I know, I know." Sheik pushed Link back, "Shut up." The two shared goofy smiles and kind of laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle. The serenity calmed my nerves. At least, until I heard the rock we were hiding behind shatter. We ducked, and tried to roll away from the blast.

"There you are. You three have caused me a lot of trouble." Ganondorf growled. Within seconds, a sword swung my way, faster with each long, unbreaking second.

* * *

I screamed. No sword, no Ganondorf, no danger. Just a nightmare. I couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was a warning, espically after having the same, exact, terrifying nightmare night after night. I felt like I knew the boy in my dream, but I'd never met him before in my entire life. He reminded me of what a Knight should be. Even I noted the fault in our warriors.

"Princess?" A voice calls from behind the door, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I call back. No point in telling the guards that I was having nightmares. That was such a childish thing. What sixteen year old woman feared her own dreams? "I just... I fell." Yeah, that makes a lot of sense.

"Are you sure, Princess?" the guard questions, in a whispery tone.

"Yes, I'm sure." I reply, a bit embarassed. Nightmares were for little kids, not princesses that have jobs to do. I had to be there for the knights graduating. The guards' footsteps echo away, and I sigh. The night wasn't turning out too well.

I walked over to my desk, and grabbed the quill, dipping it in ink. Taking a fresh sheet of paper out, I started writing my confessions to the mysterious Link.

* * *

"Now, Zelda, do you remember what you're supposed to do?" my mother nagged, straightening her crown before she began knit-picking my dress. "Remember, you're to represent the Goddess, so hold your head high." At that, one of her stilleto like fingers jabbed into my spine, and I straightened. I still wonder why that technique worked.

The dress I wore was a whiteish-cream color, with long sleeves that covered my hands completely if I let my arms hang loosely. It hung past my feet, and made me feel like I could trip at any second. There was a tabard over the skirt, that attached at the skinny, bejeweled belt that drapped over my waist. My family's seal decorated the tabard - the fabric itself being light pink. Suddenly, I felt my mother put something on my shoulders. I looked over; it was a golden peice of metal that had a light pink gossamer cape shifting behind it.

"Yes, mom. You've asked me that ten times in the last five minutes." I repremand.

Mother put the golden tiara around my head, and by the time she started talking she was picking over my hair, "Remember, the strongest knight is going to be the one up front. Knight him first." she put the kngihting sword - not really enough to be considered a sword; it was a rapier, really skinny and useless if an attack occured - in the sheath attached to my belt. "You look just like your older sister."

Sigh, my older sister. Can you just shut up about her, mom, for once? Yes, she was your first child, but it didn't mean you had to talk about her all the time. This was my day... No, it was the Knights' day, I remind myself. Take yourself out of the equation, Zelda. "Thank you, mother." I say instead, bowing my head to hide my undirected anger and confusion.

"Do the Hylians proud." she says, tucking my hair behind my pointed ears.

"There are no Hylians in this town." I point out, pulling my brown hair back in front of my stupid ears. It didn't hide them, but it made me feel like they weren't there, or at least not highlighted.

Mom tucked my hair behind my ears again, and put her hand on my cheek, "Well, pretend there are, do them proud, and remember not to trip." she fixed my bangs one last, final time, and urged me out of the hallway.

I stepped into the pavilion, and looked out into the courtyard. The Hyrule Fountain was flowing as it should - a sign that the kingdom was prosperous. The crowd was watching from outside the courtyard, not allowed in the courtyard proper. The Instructor - a balding man who was getting late on his years - nodded his head at the five knights, who bowed.

I studdied each and everyone of them. The one that caught my eye first was a big brute of teen, with close cropped black hair, and stood over the rest of the group. Across from him was a skinny, bespectcaled teen who could pass as a child, with knobby knees, and nervous hands. The two in front of them had matching smirks, but something told me they didn't like something about the knighting. The knight in front of them shocked me. A Hylian?! I rubbed the peice of paper I'd hidden in my gloves, the letter I wanted to give to the knight in my dreams. I didn't have long to wait:

Link was bowing his head, amongst this year's knights.

* * *

**Link**  
I looked up from my bow, and found that the princess was looking me over. I accidentally caught her eyes, and blushed profusely. She was beautiful. Something about her blue eyes struck me, and then I saw her ears. Elongated, pointed ears. I instantly broke eye contact, and took a sudden intrest in the ground. It was disrespectful to stare.

"Rise." The Princess comanded, and we all stood, still not looking up. "I am Princess Zelda." she tells us, "All five of you have passed the test of your Instructor. You have been proven as warriors, and now, you will become Knights of Hyrule." The crowd cheered loudly. After the roar dies down, Zelda then called out, "Plese present the Knight that your instructor deemed the strongest."

I felt Selven push me forward, and I stumbled. Barely regaining my balance, I walked forward, hoping the Princess didn't see that. "Kneel." she commanded. I got down on one knee, and waited. The sound of a sword unsheathing rang out. I had to litterly hold myself down from drawing my own. I might have gotten used to practice. The small sword touched my left shoulder, then my right, then the top of my head. I jerked my head up, my hat coming close to falling off. "Please stand."

I complied, and felt my teeth chatter. This was nerve racking.

"What is your name?" she asks, as if she already knew, and was simpily asking as a formality.

"My-my n-name? L-L-Link." I stutter.

Zelda took my hand for a minute second, and I felt a peice of paper brush my fingers. I gripped it tightly, as Zelda raised my arm high in the air, as she exclaimed to the crowd, "Link, this year's strongest Knight!" The cheer was deafening.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. I didn't want to unfold the paper, at least, not here. Not in public. Not where speculative villagers could take guesses. When the Princess exited the courtyard, she proclaimed, sheathing her sword, "It has been an honor to be a part of this sacred ceremony."

That's when someone screamed.

With a loud snap, something materialized in front of us, then smoke covered the courtyard. It looked like a tall and slender kid my age, but as the smoke cleared, I could tell something about it wasn't right. The skin looked... Too pale to be from this world. The glowing red eyes did not help.

That's when I realized I was looking at something that could be me.

I'm not kidding, either. This thing looked just like me, albeit with red eyes and ebony-ish skin. The tunic was just like the one used in the knighting ceremony, with a black color instead of a green one. It even had the exact same hat that I wear on - which made no sense because my hat wasn't a part of the uniform. If I wasn't creeped out already, instead of having white around the iris, there was nothing but shadows, and the thing's hair was pure white.

The shadow, or what ever it is, grabbed Zelda by her wrist. The Princess struggled, but the attacker seemed to have a strong grip. "If anyone moves-" the attacker unsheathed his sword, "-I kill the princess."

We were all deathly still as he began to leave the courtyard. Even though I knew that attacking wouldn't end well, I didn't want to let this guy just walk away with Zelda - someone Knights are sworn to protect. It was just made worse when the attacker gave a look to the Instructor, as if to say, "Aren't you supposed to send your men after me?" Like he was daring him. And the Instructor? Did absolutely nothing.

The attacker made his way towards us. I exchanged glances with Selven, and saw that he was glaring the most potent evil glare that came from my worst nightmares at this guy. I saw it right then and there: Selven was dedicated to being a knight. As I looked around at my comrades, even Palin managed to look a bit scary, though this didn't seem to faze the attacker - because he knew: We move, Zelda dies.

All the while, Zelda was scratching and clawing, albeit calmly, at this guy with her right hand - and it was obvious that it wasn't her dominant hand; she wasn't very good with it. Which made me wonder how the attacker KNEW to grab Zelda's left arm. I mean, think about it. Most people are right-handed, right? So, it would be a general assumption to grab them by the right arm, rendering them incapable of fighting back. Instead, left... There was something to this, I knew, but I dropped it mentally.

"Guys." I whisper to them, "The second this guy has his back turned, charge him."

Wolfe nodded his head, "But how do we get Zelda away?" he asks.

Palin whispered back, "When his back is turned, the one of us who's fast enough to catch up to him without making a lot of noise will grab her before he can notice. Simple."

"Link." All four whispered simulatiously.

"Wha- why me?" I exclaim, though my voice was barely audiable.

Selven rolled his eyes, "Saying you're too afraid to help the princess, Hylian?" he dared.

"Of course not." I argue, "I'll go. Just stay quiet."

The thing was, this guy never turned around. He kept backing away, towards the drawbridge. Everyone was afraid, of him, of the sword, of SOMETHING. No one moved a single muscle. As the attacker reached the edge of drawbridge at the back of the castle's courtyard, he taunted, "What a bunch of cowards! None of you deserve the title of knight!"

I charged. Still, I wasn't quick enough. The rope that held the drawbridge was cut, and it snapped upwards. Just as I was about to jump the bridge, it slammed shut. I could almost see the attacker smirking.

In short? I failed. Miserably.

* * *

It was later that night when I'd made a desicion. As quietly as possible, I started grabbing my things. After finding the Hylian Sheild, my sword, and putting my chainmail and - ironically - graduation tunic back on, I came across the Fairy Ocarina. Bring it or leave it? Kafei might be upset if I just left it... So, I strapped it to my belt, and walked over to the door.

Which, brought me to the hallway. Guards patrolled all the time, and they'd be on high alert tonight. It'd be a miracle if I got out of here alive. Quietly, I started down the hall, knowing that no one patrolled it specifically - see, it was a dead end, and everyone in this hall was armed anyhow.

I knew there were secret passageways somewhere, but they were hard to access. When I was little, I used them all the time, but now that I was a full grown warrior, with a sheild that I used to be able to hide under, and generally bigger, I couldn't fit in them anymore, or at least the entrance. Maybe there was another? I didn't have any time though.

I pressed on, ducking behind a collumn as quick as I could. The guard called out, "Who's there!" he drew his sword, with a shiink sound. I heard it well enough, and if I wasn't so tense, I would've laughed. That dulls a blade.

Soon, he gets disinterested, and I hear his footsteps echoing away. When I'm sure his back is turned, I dart from one collumn to the behind the next, trying to hide my innevitable panting. The thing about chainmail: It's heavy. Very heavy.

"Come out!" the guard calls again. "Stop hiding!" The echoing footsteps started getting very close, as my heart beat quickened, racing. "HA! Found you!" I flinched, but suddenly realized that the guard was on the other side of the room.

Kafei rubbed his eyes, "Muh? Uhhhh?"

"Sleeping walking, eh?" the guard chuckled. "You know how dangerous it is at night." he reminded him.

I decided to intervene before Kafei had any punishment. "Hey, there 'ya are, little guy!" I call out, and run across the room, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Hey, you're Link, aren't ya?" the guard asks, "What're you doing chasing a second year?"

"See, Kafei sleepwalked out of here, and I followed him before he could get himself hurt. Sorry if he scared you." I scratched at the back of my head, "I'll take him back to the dorms."

The guard chuckled, "Good to know someone around here has a good head on his shoulders." he waved, and walked away, seemingly not caring about what could happen if we were left alone.

"Kafei." I scowl.

"You snuck out too." he pulled on my arm, "Can I go with you? Please?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" I ask, skeptically.

"You're going to rescuse Zelda, aren't you?" Kafei predicts, still clinging to my sleves.

"You're not going." I argue. "Too dangerous. You still have years of training to go through."

Kafei pouts, "But I gotta help. Liinnkkkk!"

"Shhhhh, sh sh sh sh, be quiet." I tell him, "You're going to wake the whole castle, and the town to boot." I sigh, slightly annoyed.

"Please?" he begs, flashing a pleading look, and generally smiling brightly. "I've got my sword and everything." he shows me his Hylian Sheild, and his shorter, smaller sword.

After a few more seconds, I finally decide, "Come on." I tell him, grabbing his arm. We dart around, from collumn to collumn. Seriously, who designed this? Someone who wanted their enemies to hide? The rest of the escape was rather uneventful - I mean, honestly, did these guards even TRY to... Well, GUARD the castle? No wonder the princesses are so often kidnapped in the legends, if she had guards like these guys. Just as we reached the drawbridge that had been cut earlier - it had been fixed during the day - someone called out, "Where are you two going?"

* * *

**Zelda**  
I think I screamed less than the villagers during my own kidnapping. I wasn't afraid, I still had my sword - he never noticed. Idiot. Devise a plan, don't start panicing. That's what always got most people - they screamed, they kicked, they freaked out. I did try to dig my nails into his skin, but I was dependent of my left hand - for defensive fighting, for writing, for drawing, for most everything - and my right hand was the only one avaliable... I should really work on that.

When the drawbridge came to a close, I was alone with my captor in Hyrule feild, that surrounded the castle's backside. He kept dragging me along, past the monsters that populated the feild - all seemed absolutely terrified of him. After crossing the feild, the captor guided us through the woods, and finally, sat down in a clearing.

I sighed, and ultimately decided to sit as well. I didn't have enough energy to stand anymore. Instantly, I started looking for an escape route. My eyes darted around the clearing. The woods were starting to get dark, and I was afraid to fight through them until dawn.

"Worried, huh?" my captor chuckles, amused at my discomfort.

I straighten, "Excuse me, but I was taken from my home forcefully." I remind him, itching to grab my sword. No, keep it under wraps for now. Let him believe the sheath is empty.

"You could've easily escaped, and you know it." he responds.

"And then what?" I remark, "There were other people there."

He simply shrugs, "See, this is what I don't get. The Triforce picks a girl more worried about others than herself as wisdom, a hot-blooded boy as courage, and doesn't even bother about giving somone power, the only useful part of the triangles." he growls, obviously annoyed.

I stare at him, as if trying to draw an answer out of thin air. Calling me Wisdom... The back of my left hand starts itching, and I resist scratching at it. It couldn't mean anything, right? The Princess Zelda of legend was always ascociated with Wisdom, but that had been so long ago. And besides, I wasn't so wise.

"Get some rest, Princess." my captor orders, as he begins to curl asleep on a log. Uncomfortably, I lie down as well, not really sleeping. What was going on at the castle? Was everyone all right? Why was I captured? Ransom? Or worse? I slipped into the land of dreams an hour or so later, succumbing to the terror of the day.

**_Heyy! So, another chapter, which relies on more deviantart explanations:_**

ZELDA GOT KIDNAPPED! IT'S THE MOST INTERESTING PLOT TWIST EVER! ... It happens in every Zelda game, I figured I could use it as a way to kick the plot off without having to over throw Hyrule. That's for later. Yeah, I HAD to do a Skyward Sword reference, where HT!Zelda is dressed up as the goddess (Where as SS!Zelda was THE goddess)

But, explaining on why Zelda is upset when her mom mentions her older sister: The older sister died before Zelda was ever born. Per the whole "Princesses named Zelda" rule, this sister was named Zelda as well. Because our Zelda looked like the deceased Zelda, their mother named our Zelda after the dead older sister. For those who know phycology, this usually doesn't do too much to the child's psyche, UNLESS you constantly compare them to the other one. So, basically, Zelda feels fake, and rebels in every way she can. The deceased Zelda was afraid of blades, this one goes out of her way to practice sword play, even if she's not that good; the same way in academics, whereas the deceased Zelda was rather airheaded and didn't care about her studies, our Zelda likes drawing, reading, and writing... And does not like the color pink. She's rather grateful the dress was mainly white. (Because her technical color is purple)

_**Next Time: We meet the Mysterious Stranger, Sheik! **_


	4. The Ninja

**Legend of Zelda: Hero Twins**  
**Chapter Three: The Ninja**

**Sheik**  
Mad laughter filled my ears. Rushing rain filled my vision, along with my own strands of sopping hair. A Zora corpse lay in front of me. "Mom?" I whisper, "Mom!" Even though I knew, deep in my mind, that it wouldn't work, that she was gone, I shook her shoulders. Nothing.

"Come on, we don't have time." the Zora next to me exclaimed, leading me away by my arms, "We'll grieve when we're safe." he promised. I guess he thought I couldn't hear him, but I heard him mutter, "Kakariko is close. Kakariko is close."

"Kakariko?" I mumble, but get my arm jerked by the Zora, and I was brought along with little resistance. "Azule?" I call to him, trying to get him to stop.

"Sheik, be quiet." Azule pleaded, "Just be quiet." he put his hand on his chin, and then sighed, "If I carry you, it'll be quicker." Azule picked me up with his fin covered arms, and began running, towards the flattened mountain in the distance.

He rushed by a ruined wall, over skinny, empty river, and finally, up a set of stairs carved into the mountain. The ruins of village scared me, but my eyes were trying to close anyhow. An elderly woman walked up to Azule, "Hello, young man." she bowed her head.

"Ma'am, do you think you could take my little sister? I don't know how to take care of a Hylian... But maybe you do." he asked, the begging already in his voice.

"Where is your mother?" she asks, ushering Azule into the house behind her. "Surely someone raised her up to this point."

"A monster attacked us. Mother tried to hold it at bay, but she was k-... She couldn't fight it." Azule stuttered out. Censorship for the nine year old, I guess.

The woman gulped, "Put the child on the bed. I'll keep her here." she told him.

Cold and tired, I didn't object to being tucked under the blanket. It was warm, and I felt frozen. Azule brushed the blonde strands from my face, "Sheik, I want you listen to what this woman tells you to do. If you won't do it for me, do it for mother." he whispered, "Stay safe, little one."

"Bu-bbu..." I muttered, "You stay safe too." I warn, as the reptilian smile of the Zora was my last waking thought.

* * *

_In the present..._  
I bolt upright, gasping and choking at the same time. I can't seem to get my breath back, so I pull the mask down to see if that does any good. Instantly, the night air fills my lungs. The thing had been choking me the whole time. I slept with it on... Why? It's like I wanted to choke myself.

I evaluate my surroundings for a few seconds. I didn't remember a forest... The last thing I remembered was more and more water, gushing in... That was a dream, stupid, I remind myself. The realm of dreams was an odd place, and my mind liked to confuse my waking hours with the thoughts building in my head.

The remaints of my campfire still glowed with warmth, so I focused on trying to build that up again. Do something useful with myself. Fire had three elements: Fuel, Air, Heat. Take away air, no fire. Take away fuel - kindling, you dolt - no fire. No heat? Too bad, no fire. It was all a process. Definate stuff like that helped me think.

Let's just say I don't put magic in my equations very much.

Once I had a small flame going, I leaned back against one of the trees and sighed. I still had no clue where I was. My maps are out dated as it is, and Hyrule was blanketed by forests through and through. If I head north, I could probably hit Hyrule Feild, and that hasn't changed since the days that Hylia walked the earth. That is, if I'm near where I think I am.

I trace the trail that I was supposed to be taking with my finger, from Orodon Village, south to Lake Hylia, take a swing east towards the Lost Woods... Well, they aren't called the Lost Woods for nothing.

"Buuttt..." I mutter to myself, "I could've gone west instead of east, and considering I was treking northbound too, that means I'm Hyrule Forest... Eh, I could visit Castle Town." With that decided, I look to see how much longer I had until the night had passed. The sky was still grey, so I might as well start packing up.

I stood up, and took a few seconds to stretch. Even after practicing every single move alot, my muscles still got sore. Kind of annoying, and it took time to stretch, but I didn't want to hurt myself while out adventuring.

I picked up my harp and stowed it away. Making sure I wasn't missing anything else of great importance, I dusted my clothes off, and picked a direction. "Hmmm... If I head back the path I was on I could get to Lake Hylia... Buuuttt, if I'm wrong, I could get myself all turned around and- Stop, I'm over complicating this." I tell myself, and start walking. I wasn't in rush, and scenery was nice. I backtrack towards the lake.

All around, the forest lived on. Wind rustled the leaves, little rabbits and birds flitted around, fairies nonchalantly flew lazily like they didn't have a care in the world, a snake cautiously peeked out of its hole in search of its meal, flowers were just now breaking out of the ground, after a particularly long and cold winter. Somehow, little wonders like this amazed me. Maybe the forest just worked little wonders.

I shut my eyes and breathed it all in as I walked. Calm, nice, peaceful. It only lasts while for a little while, I should enjoy it. Words of wisdom come from odd places; sometimes, that place is a fifteen year-old girl.

I hummed, lazily. I felt oddly at peace, despite my nightmares. Somehow, I had little fear of any of the mosters that live in the woods. Didn't bother me. One bit.

I thought back to what I'd learned from the old scrolls and my teacher. She was an elderly woman who lived near the crater of what was once Death Mountain: it had collapsed in on itself, causing the destruction of Hyrule Castle Town, now by Lake Hylia, and Kakariko too. The crater itself was inhabitable, monsters and lava filled the place through and through, but the woman I'd learnt from seemed fine with living only a mile or so away. The entire settlement was all ruins, except for a few houses and tents, and the well. Even after I'd trained for six years with her, I was still terrified of the well. Passing by it at night gave me a sick feeling. Something happened down there.

And I never want to find out.

I'd been training with her since I was nine, when I'd wandered my way there, whether by fate or just pure luck notwithstanding. Seeing as I was unarmed, alone, and well, nine, she took me in, gave me battle training, and made sure I was taken care of. There were a few other people too, namely historians, a few poets, and the lady with harp. She taught me to play, and when I left, gave me the beginners' harp as a gift. It was a nice sentiment, something new for a new adventure.

The elderly woman had instilled one rule in me: "Never get caught." As in, if you can avoid getting hit in battle, focus on your speed instead of your strength. Which, admittedly, is a rather good tatic for me. She kept calling her tatics the "Sheikah Way, passed down through many generations, each adding a new element to the mix."

Whatever, and whoever, the Sheikah were was never explained. I like the name though; I bet you can tell why. Even after talking to the historians who were trying to decode the texts found in what they call the 'Library', I knew nothing; they only told me the Sheikah were surrounded in myth, and dead. As I got older, I still didn't understand why they couldn't read the texts. I read them just fine.

But, that wasn't my problem, nor the point of this story.

The point is, ever since the woman - Impa, as she called herself, named after the orginal warrior - had declared my training finished, she'd given me something I'd always hoped for: a way to control my life. Let's face it, as a child before fighting, I traveled with my mother, never once having control of where we were going. Then, in the events that seperated us, I had no control of where I was going to run to. Finally, with the 'armour' she'd given me that was ceremoinal - complete with a Hylian crest, to boot - it was kind of like being given a sort of freedom. I roamed because I wanted to.

Actually, I roam because I have nowhere to go. I had no family, not biologicaly anyhow. My best guess is that both of my biological parents are dead, because the woman who raised me was a Zora. As in, a fish. She was nice, but I would like to know who my parents were. What they looked like, were they nice people, did I have any other siblings that died with them, or escaped on their own somehow? So many questions, so little answers.

I open my eyes again, and realize that while I was thinking, I'd still been walking, and I found myself at a river. Nowhere on my map was there a river near the south, even as off-course as I am. "That's great, just great!" I sigh, and pull on my blonde bangs, and throw the map. Then, of course, I grab it again before it gets sucked into the river.

"Just... Just perfect." I mutter. It was still early morning, and I was, yet again, lost. I'm seriously beginging to doubt I'm in Hyrule anymore.

I look down at my reflection in the water, and discover something odd: Instead of reflecting the sky's blue above me, the water held it's own special kind of silver sheen. Odd, very odd, and just like my dream. This... can't be the same river. Can it?

I follow the water, thinking it would lead me to village. If anything, it would lead me to a house, and I could ask for where I was. The entire trip passed by in a blur, because at random, I'd hear a voice calling out, or see a face pass by my vision that wasn't there two seconds ago, only for it to evaporate into the heavy, muggy fog that was begining to settle. While the sun was still shinning, a cold chill began floating along the air. I shivered, trying my best to keep it under control.

I sighed; the river forked. With little choice, I take the path that led back into the woods. Like I said, no destination, no worries. No purpose.

As I walked, I kept hearing whispers in my ears. "Come." "Follow." "Here." Alert and on-edge, my feet took me to the left, down a beaten path. It was overgrown, like no one had ever walked it in years. When I looked into the clearing that it ended at, I saw a blade sticking out of the ground.

I walked over and inspected it. The hilt was ordinary, with nothing special on it except for the Hylian Crest. The blade itself was rusted, old, and fragile. It had to be in the ground for years. Probably older than me. Picking it up out of the ground, the end of the blade disentegrated in front of my eyes. "Hehe, oops." What was a left was a blunt piece of rusted metal. Embarassed, I place it back down.

My eyes scan the clearing. Trees were just begining to sprout. Maybe three years old at most. Overgrown grass covered the feild. It didn't have many defining characterisitics, other than a rotting wooden house in the back. That could explain the sword. Someone lived here alone, got ambushed by monsters, either ran away or died, leaving the sword and house behind. It was a morbid thought, but it happened all the time.

After a second or two of thought, I walked over to the wooden mess, and felt a pang of familarity. Ignoring it, I lift the peice of wood blocking the doorway. The door had a sign on it, saying "Haunted, keep out." in the old Hylian script. I shruged; Poes weren't as big of deal as everyone made them out to be.

The door groaned when I tried to open it, and promptly, what little of a door was left fell off the hinges. Dust flew, and the shink-shink-shink-shink noise of a gold Skutulla filled my ears. Meh. They just sat there. The house itself seemed intact. I could see the ruins of a sitting room, of a wood stove, of a family.

Something told me it was a young family who lived here. The house just seemed so... unkempt. Like whoever lived here wasn't used to life on their own. Another clue was the cradles. Two little cradles. I held in my horror. This wasn't a monster that attacked, because the house was intact. Monsters liked to raid things. This was a calculated attack.

It made me sick.

Shink-shink-shink-shink-shink-shink-

I slash at the gold Skutulla. "SHUT UP!" I exclaim. Gold Skutullas were the most annoying little things. They did nothing, served no purpose, and made that terrible scratching noise. With the nuisance gone, I focus back on my investigation.

I kneel down, and pick up something colorful. It was a doll, with Hylian ears, a blue dress, and yellow hair with blue eyes too boot. I ran my shaking fingers down the side of the doll's face, tenatively. I couldn't look at it without having images of pure terror flash through my mind. What was wrong with me?

I was drawn here for a reason. "What did you bring me here for?" I ask the doll, though it can't speak. I hold the doll for a few seconds longer, before placing it back on the ground. I couldn't look at it. "Why am I here?" I ask again. No reply, like I suspected. Still feeling queesy, I exited the house. My head ached, but I ignored it.

"I shouldn't have come here." I told myself, "I've only managed to upset myself." I tell myself, turning to head back to the river.

"You've learned nothing."

I turned, drawing my blade. Nothing. I circled around, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing. My head was now throbing. "What did you see?" it asked.

"I... I guess I learned that... Some people are cruel. That some people can do things like this." I respond.

"Person." It replied, "The person was a demon. He attacked my family."

I sighed, "Who are you?" I ask quietly.

"Find me, and you'll discover. You must learn before you can take your role as Hero."

I shut my eyes, and strained to listen. A violinish wail came from the river. I ran towards it, breaking my limit. I knew I shouldn't have, because I had a problem of being unable to stop my running. In a place like Hyrule Feild, that was fine; I had plenty of stopping room. However, in a place like-

"Oowww..." I moan, rubbing my head. As I thought, I'd hit a tree, banging my forehead on the wood. "Jeezz... Maybe I should stop thinking. I'll stop hurting myself."

"Impaitent, impaitent, impaitent." the woman repremanded. "Remember, you must learn from experience."

"Experience, eh!" I shout, "What do you know!" No response. The wail from the river is louder though. Annoyed, but knowing that I had to figure this out, I walked towards the noise. She was right, after all, I need to learn from my mistakes. When I got there, the fog had lifted greatly, but the light mist still made me feel uncomfortable.

"Look around. What do you see?"

"I see... A river. Something that used to be a source of life." I walk closer to the water, running the silver liquid through my hands, "It's poisoned by regrets, by hatred. Something horrible happened here, didn't it?"

Finally, the ghost showed herself. She was a translucent Hylian woman, floating a few feet above the ground. Her dress fluttered in the breeze aimlessly, the light blue fabric looking as hopeless as the owner. The sleeves of her casual dress were still pushed up, and the scabbard that looked like it would hold a raiper was empty.

Her face had soft edges, and I could almost imagine the kind smiles she would give. But, here and now, she looked like she could burst out crying at any given moment. Her blue eyes only showed sadness, loneliness. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked like she could've been someone's sister, someone's friend, someone's lover. Someone's mother.

"This was your house wasn't it?" I ask, "Someone attacked you. Why?"

"I am a prophet of the Golden Godessess. They gave me the power so I could prepare the Hero Twins for their great journey when their time came. I was to be their guide, their teacher, their protector, but most of all: I was their mother. Even though I was only in their lives for two weeks, and they mine, I loved them more than life itself.

"They floated down this river here, to safety. The water was blue that day, and has been silver ever since. It has turned Hyrule Forest into a place of malice. The Temple of Wisdom must be solved for the Forest to revert itself."

"Then show me the way." I exclaim, "I'll help in anyway I can."

"You are not to traverse the Temple of Wisdom, Sheik. Instead, you are to travel somewhere else. You must conquer your own Triangle before you can try to control another. The Temple of Power is where you are to head. Break the spell on Death Mountain, and then return to this spot. You will have more insight of your purpose then."

"B-but! You brought me this entire way, showing me all these horrible things that happened to your twins, and yet you want me to go and break a curse on a broken mountain! At the very least, I should find those two kids and protect them, not beat some Temple!" I shout, feeling a bit used and misguided.

"Sheik, look at your reflection, and tell me what you see."

I begin to protest, "When will you give me a straightforward answer, eh!? All this 'tell me what you see' stuff is really getting annoying, you know that."

Without a word, the woman's ghost pointed at the river again.

I sighed. She was persistant. I'll give her that. So, turning, I bent down and looked at the reflection. The armour the 'Sheikah' Warrior had given me seemed much more fitting, all of the sudden. The Hylian crest emblazed across my chest, I almost felt invincible. But I wasn't. "I-I see a girl. A girl who's been traveling a lot. She's getting used to this new identity that she had give herself: An adventurer with no purpose. But, she's not happy. Behind it all, she wants her family back, she wants a normal life. I see girl... Who has no one but herself."

"Does this girl have anything good in her life."

I swallow back, lip trembling, and stare at the reflection of my blue eyes again. "Maybe... Maybe she's stronger than she thinks she is. She's got friends that travel all around Hyrule, connections she could potentially use. Historians, Poets, an odd harpist. She's got this weird way of getting herself lost and going to exactly where she needs to go."

"Good, my child. You have learned something, about yourself. The Temple of Power will reveal more, and so will the journey there." The woman fluttered over to me, and extended her hand. "You are ready, for your first test. Be wary, Hero Twin, the path ahead is riddled with evil puzzles, enemies, and yes, an odd harpist. Good luck" She waved her arm, and the trees moved on her command, "Follow this trail, and you will find yourself in Hyrule Feild. From there, go north. Orodon Village should have people willing to help you."

I turned to leave, but before I did, I bowed my head, "Thank you." With that, I make my leave headed straight down the path, into Hyrule Feild, ready to start my quest.

Wait, did she just call me Hero Twin!?

**Shadow Link**  
I'm not supposed to exist.

I was created from pure black magic, by the King of the Gerudos. From his Sealed Realm, he told them to make sure I stayed alive, and loyal to his cause. Following his words, I was taught everything there is to know that will be important on my quest: Kill the Golden Heroes.

I shouldn't exist.

At least, in the eyes of the Gerudos. They would spit at me, make sure to keep their children away from me, kept me in a prison below the fortress, the more extreme would hit me every once in a while. If I was allowed to walk around outside, it'd be during the Day of Lights. A shadow like me can't walk around on such a bright day.

I wish I didn't exist.

What's the point, anyhow? Even with the small hope of the curse binding me being lifted, I had no part in this great destiny created by the Godessess. If I was in there somehow, my death was probably slated. Even though I wanted to help, what I did at the Knighting Ceremony probably ruined the plan.

The Princess was the key.

The key to my freedom, that is. If she could break the curse on me that made me have to shun bright light, that made me exude fear, maybe I could help. Maybe I could even have a life after this. I just needed her help.

There was an upside to the curse, though.

It did make monsters steer clear away from me, and I couldn't truly die - I healed extremely quickly - but those weres just side effects. I would prefer monster attacks and possible death to a lonely existence. So what, I had amazing dark magic. I had no one who could appreciate it.

Zelda was the first person to ever have a conversation with me.

It was short, and she was uncomfortable - understandingly. I hadn't explained my motive to her yet, but she didn't run. She stayed, she didn't seem to be afraid of me. Okay, maybe she's really good at hiding her emotions, or maybe my insulting the Triforce made her hate me more than she feared me. But having someone hate me was worth having someone who spoke to me.

Maybe there's hope, right? Just maybe, for a guy like me?

**_Hey guys! So, ask questions if you're confused, and I like reviews! _**

**_Annnddd, Now for explanations!_**

**_Finally, we meet the ghost of Karin. The whole ghosts sticking in our world thing is important, remember it. Karin was, in fact, a prophet (So is the Instructor, but that's not relevant. Yet.) ... Can you guess anything yet? Like who the evil guy is, or... I shall stop. Now._**

**_Aannddd, Shadow Link seems much nicer now. Yes, the whole reason he kidnapped Zelda was for her help. I mean, his thought process was: "If I go and ask, the guards will arrest me. How about I kidnap her!" (Remember he was raised in Gerudo Fortress.) ... I still don't have an explanation of why he's scary except for the 'curse' Ganondorf put on him. (Actually, it would be horrible to be able to be beaten to brink of death and then be able to heal and experience all over again... Just a thought.)_**


	5. The Hidden Hyrule Fountain

**_Legend of Zelda; Hero Twins  
Chapter Four: The Hidden Hyrule Fountaim_**

**Link**

"Uh, h-h-hi there, sir..." I mutter, watching the Instructor watch Kafei and I, caught in the act of sneaking out.

"Boys." The Instructor repremands. "Come along."

Kafei and I exchange glances. We knew it wouldn't have been smart to run away from the Instructor - he'd catch up with us in an instance. We knew we were in trouble too. All the same, we followed the old Instructor, as he took a path that Kafei and I knew well: The one that led to the tunnel entrance.

The Instrcutor took a turn that I'd never noticed before, however. It was a side corridor to the right of the small entrance I used to use. Though the Instructor barely fit, we struggled to keep up to him.

In fact, there was another entrance. It looked like a normal, everyday door with a lock on it. The Instructor produced a key from his sleeve, and quiet as quiet, the door slid open. "Boys." The Instructor called back when we hesitated. We walked into the tunnel, and were submerged in pitch black darkness.

Following by sound, I fumbled along the narrow corridor. "I-instructor?" Kafei calls out, clutching my arm.

"Come along." The Instructor growls,

"Sir, we can't see!" Kafei yelled, trying to pull me back out of the tunnel.

"There is only one main path, you'll be fine." The Instructor called out.

And he was right. I kept my left hand on the wall, and never once did I feel it turn until there was light to see by. The light was little colorful orbs that I suddenly realized were fairies. **_ACTUAL FAIRES!_** Like in the legends, little winged orbs that helped the many heroes out on their adventures. I'd never seen one before! Amazed, mouth agape, I suddenly realized that we were coming up on a large cicular room.

"Boys, welcome to Hyrule Fountain." The Instructor called out, showing us the room. Moonlight had flooded it, and it just made the magic of seeing fairires even greater. I couldn't help but stare. The fountain in question was made a blue stone that practically gave off its own light.

"This is the true Hyrule Fountain." The Instructor told us, "The one in the courtyard is just a marble replica. The world thinks Hyrule is fine, and thus the fountain we display must show that. This Hyrule Fountain is made out of a certain material that gives it its ability to tell the state of Hyrule. **Timeshift Stones.**"

I squinted, "Wait, the fountain's not a full flow." I remind the Instructor, "Something's wrong with Hyrule, even worse than Zelda getting kidnapped." Scilence, "Am I right?" I ask, hastily.

"Yes, Link, you are right." The Instructor admitted, "There is something brewing in the Golden Temples, but I can't be sure what. Only the three heroes chosen by the Golden Godessess can enter and exit alive." he turned to me, and caught my eyes dead on, "That would be you, Link."

"Wha-huh? I'm no hero, just a knight." I remark, feeling Kafei clamp onto my arm even tighter. "What's wrong, little guy?" I bend down to meet his eye level, but keep a wary eye on the fountain, with its flow decreasing every few moments.

"Something's wrong... I've got this weird feeling. My head is hurting, I don't feel so well." Kafei started to explain, holding his head, while still keeping a grip on my sleeve. "Link, this has something to do with fountain."

I picked the little guy up, trying to calm whatever nerves had taken over. He was kid, he was going to react badly to finding out his country was in trouble. Maybe he couldn't take the news and got a bad headache. It's happened to him once before, back when he found out his grandfather had passed away.

Okay, maybe I take care of this kid like I'm his parent. Was that bad?

The Instructor sighed, "The boy is right. He has a connection to the Hero of Twilight that we will never understand. I sensed it the second he came." he explained, then walking over to the fountain, looking into it's depths. "Link, you must know why I brought you here before you head out on your journey.

"You can not save Zelda yet. You must head to the ruins of Old Hyrule Castle Town. The Temple of Courage awaits you." The Instructor informed. "I have seen this, and I believe it is a vision from the Godessess.

"I knew from the medallion. That is what was used to portray the hero. A silouhette with that medallion."

I shook my head, "If I go to this Temple of Courage, will you make sure that none of the Knights go looking for me or her? I don't want anyone hurt on my account."

The Instructor nodded his head, and then looked at Kafei, "The Descendent. That's what the Godessess have called him." he then whispered, "Don't take him to the Temple of Courage. There will be someone you meet who will keep Kafei safe while you brave the Temple."

"Who?" I ask, as the Instructor begins to walk away, ushering me towards another path.

"A young woman. You will know her when you see her."

_Thanks, that was sooo helpful. _I followed the Instructor until he finally exited, from a off shoot passage that was much bigger than the others. "Head down this path, and you will see a platform. It will take you above ground in Hyrule Feild. Head directly north. Orodon Village is your destination."

I nod my head, and turn. I still held little Kafei, who was asleep, but still wincing and holding his head. Poor little guy. A kid shouldn't have to experience major pain. But, regardless, we exited the castle tunnels, and into Hyrule Feild we went.

* * *

**Shadow Link  
**It was dawn when I awoke. The Princess was still asleep. She looked peaceful when she slept, so I didn't bother her. Her pink lips were turned in a small smile, and with her soft features and fair skin, it just emphasized to me how cute she was. I wanted to brush the brown hair that covered her face, but I restrained myself. My stomach suddenly growled at me.

Hyrule Forest surely had something edible, right?

I searched for a little while before I heard the Princess yawn. She stood, and I heard her unsheathe her sword, thinking she caught me unaware. It took a little under two seconds for me to disarm her when she charged.

Zelda gasped.

"Good morning, Princess." I greet her nonchalantly. "Hungry?" I ask, leaning down to see if the berries I found were edible. Sniffed them. Cringed. Nope.

"I... Uhh..."

"What, is my hat on backwards?" I joke, "What's wrong?"

"You... You... You blocked my attack?"

"You unsheated your sword wrong. Never let your opponent know you're going to attack, especially if you're attacking from behind." I promptly unsheathed my sword silently, "Like that. Don't drag it against the sheathe."

I walked over, and grabbed her sword, and handed it over in a gesture of mock chivalry, in a bow and the sword high above my head. She took it, and placed it back in the scabard. I motioned for her to draw the blade. And she did, silently.

"You learn fast." I note. "I guess, being a princess, the only time you've used a sword is during that ceremony. I bet they didn't expect anyone to actually do anything."

"No, they didn't expect someone like you." Zelda spat.

I rub the back of my head, "Still mad about that?"

"It happened yesterday." She reminded.

I look down. _If I told you, would you help? Would you run? Should I even bother? _

"Look, what did you kidnap me for?" Zelda demanded. "I need to know."

I shrug, "Maybe I don't have a reason." I try to seem indifferent, casual. "Maybe I'm just stirring up trouble for fun." I smile at her, as kindly as posible, but because of Ganondorf's curse, I'm sure it looks twisted and demented to her.

I probably shouldn't have smiled. She slapped me, and started to back away, "You little... You wouldn't dare!"

I cringe back. "That... came out wrong, I think..." I try to pull off an innocent frown, because smiling apparently didn't work. Why did Hylians and Hyrulians do it so much if they cringed away from my smile? Huh?

Zelda frowned and then resheathed her sword again, "I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

I shrug, and begin to turn away. Even though what I was about to do would get rid of my only chance to break the curse, I started to walk away, "If you want, you can go back home. I shouldn't have taken you from Hyrule Castle." I didn't look back at her, but I added, "I'm sorry."

I ran off. Why couldn't I do this? I could have asked her right then and there, begged her for her help in breaking the curse. It just didn't seem right, to drag her into this problem. Even if the Prophecy didn't come to place right now, she wouldn't have time for my meaningless life.

"Hey, wait." Zelda called out. "You never answered my question."

"You're persistant, aren't you?" I ask.

Zelda didn't say anything, but I knew she was nodding.

"All right... If you let me help you learn how to fight like a warrior, I'll tell you." I reply, voice steady.

"How does that help you?" Zelda asked, skeptical.

I shrug, "I figure it might help."

"You enjoy crypitc answers, don't you?"

I nod, "Yup!"

* * *

"RAAHHHH!" I swing again, missing the Princess's small frame, as she moved again. Soon, there was her small sword thrusting towards me, and I barely had time to raise my sheild.

"Ha!" Zelda didn't seem as lady-like and refined anymore. In the heat of a practice fight, I discovered that the Princess was quite the tomboy. And she kicked my ass.

At midday, we both sit down on the grass. Panting and sweating, I brushed my hair off my face. Zelda looked triumphantly at me, as if to say, 'And you thought you were a great warrior.'

"You learn quick, I'll admit. That's good, you've got a lot to learn." I stand and stretch, leaving myself open to questioning, "I promised I'd tell you, so ask away." My stomach growled again.

"How about lunch first?" Zelda suggested, standing and smiling at me. I see why Hylians smile now. If they were all as pretty as Zelda...

_STOP IT! _You need her help to break curse, not a girlfriend. Objective, objective, objective. "That sounds nice." I reply, then searching through my pack. "Do you think you could find any clean water? I think I have noodles we could boil..."

Zelda smiled, and nodded.

So, for some reason, I let her go off. I guess I just expected her to come back. Maybe her curiousity would do it, or maybe her supposed 'ability to tell who is important and who is not' would. I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw her again. Yet, I built the fire.

And, thirty minutes later, Zelda walked back up to me, a pail of water in both of her hands. She poured it into the pot, and we set to work. The noodles would take a while, so we both sat watch silently. The steam easily warmed my face up.

"Do you miss Castle Town?" I suddenly ask.

Zelda looked down. Throughout the day, we'd been practicing, or talking about what's going on, but never had I mentioned her home. "Yeah... I guess... But I kind of enjoy it here."

"Hmm?" I tilt my head.

"Well... I always got compared to other Zeldas of the past. Out here, I haven't had to deal with that. I guess it broke the monotony." she explains, then checking the noodles, perking up, "I think they're done."

That certainly perked both of us up. Using an old set of bowls and chopsticks I had, we began devouring the poor noodles. "Any good?" I ask, slurping my food.

As a reply, Zelda mirrored my slurp, then arching her eyebrow. "Answer your question?"

"Yes, ma'am." I reply, laughing, "You know, you're the most disgusting princess I've ever met... I like you." I suddenly blush, "N-not in that way, you know, like I admire your strength... I'm digging myself deeper, aren't I?"

"It's all right, I knew what you meant." she slurrped another noodle (In the back of my mind, I imagined her doing this at a royal banquet... And she's sixteen, right?) "If it's worth it, I think you're pretty cool too. Yeah, you scared me a bit... But you've shown me alot, even in a day." Then she put her hand on her chin, "Speaking of which, why did you take me from Castle Town?"

I nod my head, and start explaining. I tell her everything. The curse, how if I were mortally wounded I'd just come back, the Gerudos, the beatings, the reasons I took her, and why I needed her. "You have a lot of potentail for light magic, and... I think you could remove the curse." I put my head down. I didn't want to look at her, after admitting some of my darkest secrets... I'd never even admitted to myself that I feared the Gerudos, but I told her.

Damn, this Princess could ask me to worship her and I'd drop on my knees right then and there.

Zelda seemed to drop all levity, and moved closer to me. "O-of course I will. I'll help." she took her hand, tapped my chin, and forced me to look her in eyes. She smiled. "We're in this together now."

I suddenly looked at the ground again, and held back tears, "I can't thank you enough. The curse... It's been my plauge, all my life..." Zelda gave me a short hug, with my head on her shoulders.

The first time someone's ever touched me without wanting to hurt or kill me.

I'm having a lot of firsts with this Princess, aren't I? "We'll figure this out... But before the Day of Lights? Why?"

"Well, not only will the light kill me, but there's someone who is planning on ressurecting Ganondorf on that day... If he's free, we're all doomed, no exception. I don't think the Hero Twin Prophecy will come to pass in our lifetime..." I explain.

"Hero Twin!" she exclaims, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I had this dream - well, nightmare, really - where there were these two kids, maybe a year younger or my age. They acted like they hated each other - argued, pushed, shoved - y'know, brother-sister things. But they were able to come to a conclusion... They're definately the Twins of legend, but how does that affect this quest?"

I think for a moment, "I think that I know... A couple of people who aren't afraid of me... They're historians, and they keep talking about this girl who fights like a Sheikah, and a knight that fights exactly like the Hero of Twilight. On and on and on and on and- You get the point. They keep saying that they're important."

I shake my head, "But, first, we need to get to the Temple of Wisdom." I stand, and begin to clear away our plates and things. "Going through it's challenges will awaken your powers."

Zelda nodded, and began to help me clear away the things. I stomped out the fires, remembering the mascot _Only YOU can prevent Feild Fires. _That thing made laugh everytime. I don't know why. Maybe it was just silly. Maybe I have a twisted sense of humour.

Maybe I like the word "Maybe" too much.

"What is so important about this Temple of Wisdom?" Zelda asks, as we begin to head towards the woods, south bound.

"It is Nayru's Temple, hidden right behind your forests. You need to be wise to enter and exit alive." I explain, "There are three temples like that, all around Hyrule. Courage is under the ruins of Hyrule Castle, and Power is in the crater of Death Mountain... If the prophecy is right, we won't need to go there."

Zelda nodded, and began to walk just a bit faster. We had to get out of sight: I had kidnapped the Princess after all.

* * *

**Zelda  
**We arrived at the Temple of Wisdom by nightfall. Though I still had my reservations about the shadow whose name I'd never recieved - I guess I could call him Shadow in my mind. So, Shadow was an actual entity created to be evil, but he just seemed scared to me. Scared and worried. He wanted freedom, but something about these Gerudos made me worry. If we couldn't break the curse, he said he'd just head back to their fortress. What would that bring?

"I don't blame the Gerudos, you know. If you were told to take care of an evil thing that embodied the person you hate, would you treat it like a person, or a monster?"

That did scare me. I felt like he could read my mind, and it freaks me out. It's only part of him that would always scare me. "Quit calling yourself an 'it'." I remark. "... I would treat you like a person, and try and see if I can help you become someone who could help the world instead of harm it." I answer.

"Optimistic, tomboyish... You're quite the person, Princess." Shadow remarks, shrugging away my entire remark. Then, he's suddenly very serious, "I think Hyrule's gonna have a good Queen when you're all grown up."

I smile, my ears perking up, "Thank you." I fiddle with the ends of my sleeves, as we approached the large stone entrance.

"This is it, Zelda." he tells me, pointing towards the entrance, "I can't enter a sacred place like that, so you're going to have to do this on your own."

I looked down. I was kind of hoping he'd be able to help me during my first Temple - it wasn't going to be my last. "Remember what I taught you. Keep your guard up. The monsters are slow... The only thing you'll have to worry about is Lizalfos... They're idiots, just wait for them to do something stupid like taunt you."

I bow my head, "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

Shadow bowed back, and smiled at me. It wasn't a scary smile like I'd seen the last couple of times. He was quite cute right now, with messy white hair covering his eyes. "Be safe, Zelda." he calls out.

Just as I was about to enter the temple, I call out, "What's your name?" I question.

"... I never had one..." he remarks. "Call me... Shadow, why not?"

I smile, and send him a thumbs-up. I turn abruptly, and look into the depths of the temple. The marble stairs led down. I sent a prayer to Nayru, twitched, and slowly walked down the stairs. I was ready.

My wisdom was going to be tested.

The Temple of Wisdom...

**_Aaaannnddd, welcome back, to my Let's p-... Been doing way too many projects, it's all messing with my mind!_**

_**Um, anyhow, I do have one thing to say: I love this pairing. Shadow Link x Zelda? Never**_

_** better.**_


	6. Allies Or Twins?

**_The Legend of Zelda: Hero Twins  
Chapter Five: Allies or Twins?_**

**Link**

Orodon Village was a hustle and bustle in the midmorning hours, when Kafei and I first arrived. The people were all farm workers, or so I thought. It was rather big for a ranch town. People wore modest clothes, in muted forest colors, soft blues, and some white. The town was, in a sense, beautiful. Peaceful and welcoming and calm.

"Hello, dears." an woman outside a small building with the sign "Sera's Sundries" on it. "Are you new to town?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply, fiddling with the sailcloth attached to my belt. "I'm from New Castle Town."

The woman smiled, "Ah, come in." she ushered us into the store, and explained, "This is the general store of Orodon. Sera was the orginal founder, back when she only sold slingshots, poitions and milk." When we didn't take a seat at the tables, the woman chasited us, "Sit, sit!"

Kafei and I share a nervous smile, and we sit down at one of the tables. "Now, in addition to being a general store, we sell food to travelers," She took a check book out of her apron, "You two want any eggs?"

Kafei eagerly nodded, and the woman turned to me. "Yes, if you please." I suddenly check my back pocket, and luckly, my walet was there. I sometimes forgot those kinds of things.

She walked to the back of her store, and the smell of food wafted into the sitting area. "Link, where are we going to go first?" Kafei asked.

I remembered what the Instructor said. Don't let Kafei go into the temple. That might be a little hard, seeing as this kid was attached to me at the hip. "We should check around here to see if anyone's seen anything, then we'll head out." I lie.

Kafei nodded his head, right when two plates of eggs were placed in front of us. "Thank you." I tell the woman, then grabbing my wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

After handing her a red ruppee (It was good food, I couldn't complain), we chit chatted about this and that, seeing as she had no other customers. "Have you seen anything strange around here?" I ask.

She put her hand on her chin, "Well... I did see a strange amount of smoke earlier in Hyrule Feild. It was odd, there hasn't been a feild fire in years."

I thought for a moment. What could that be? Just a random fire, or something else? Well, the kidnapper was vaugely human, so maybe he was making food. Hopefully, Zelda was all right. Hopefully, he wasn't attacking her.

I remember how the Instructor said that I would meet a young woman who would help me keep Kafei out of the Temple of Courage, and suddenly ask, "Have there been any strange visitors lately?"

The woman tilts her head up, and thinks for a few seconds. She snaps her fingers, "Ah! A girl came into the village yesterday around the evening. She spoke to one of the historians around town. Looked like good friends!" she pauses, and then adds, "I believe she's still in the village inn. Don't be rude and wake her up!" the womans jokingly chasites. I mean, who woke up a random stranger?

"Thank you." I say, bowing my head as Kafei and I began to leave.

"Please come back if you're ever in the neighborhood." she smiles, and traps Kafei and I in a bear-hug.

"Please... Miss... Can't... Breattheeeeeeee." Kafei stutters out, his head pressed into the woman's stomach. At least, for his sake, I hope it was her stomach.

"Oh, sorry dear. I forget that some of our visitors are shorter than others." she giggles.

I rub the back of my neck, nervously afraid to comment. Kafei grabs my wrist and pulls me along, out the door. I wave, as I get brought along by the young child. "So, did you get enough to eat?" I ask

Kafei nodded his head eagerly, but then tilted it ninety degrees, almost perfectly. He then asked, "Hey Link, why did you ask about strange visitors? Wouldn't a kidnapper avoid big towns like this?"

"You have a point there, buddy. I guess I just wasn't thinking." I barely pass with the lie. "But, still, we should talk to this lady. Maybe she saw Zelda and the kidnapper while traveling or something?"

Kafei smiled, "I'll ask!" he exclaims, running off for the inn.

"Wait." I repremand, "Remember, would you want a random stranger waking you up?"

Kafei laughed, "I don't think so." he smiles sheepishly, "I guess that was stupid."

"Nothing is ever stupid. Just irrational." I tell him. I figured out that keeping a kid from calling their choices stupid or dumb kept them from believing that they were stupid or dumb. I guess I don't like people getting down on themselves.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Kafei mock saluted to me, laughing to himself. Then he points to the inn again, and tells me, "I think I see someone!" He eagerly points, which caused the person leaving to notice, and start walking rather quickly over towards us.

"Eh, you two wanted something?" the person asks, when she's three yards away from us.

Kafei instantly walked closer to the person, and looked her straight in the eyes, "Hi!" he exclaims, extending his hand out. The person courteously shook Kafei's hand, shooting a "What is happening" look to me. I shrug.

"So, I take it you two wanted to ask me something?" she asks, "I mean, your kid here practically jumped up and started freaking out when I came out."

"Well yeah... Wait, Kafei's not _my _kid. I'm not _THAT _old. "

The girl laughs a little, "Obviously." she then extended her hand towards me, "I'm Sheik."

_Interesting name, sounds kind of familiar... _"I'm Link, and this is Kafei."

"Nice to meet you." Sheik replied with a curt nod of the head. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"Well, see, we're looking for Princess Zelda." I tell her quietly, hoping not to alert the villagers.

"What happened?" she hissed under breath, getting the point that the citizens weren't in the know.

"Someone kidnapped her. I'm out looking for her, and Kafei kinda tagged along." I reply, "I was hoping you might have seen something out in Hyrule Field."

She shook her head, "Nope, I'm sorry." she started to walk away, then waves back at us, "Sorry I couldn't be more of a help!"

Kafei runs to catch up with her, "Hey, maybe you still can." he looks up at her while I move towards them.

"Yeah, maybe you can." I begin, "See, I figure that he would take Princess Zelda up towards the north, since it's mostly deserted. It'd be a good place to hide."

"He being the kidnapper?" Sheik interjects.

"Yeah." I nod my head, and then add, "I figure with three sets of eyes, one of us might notice something suspicous the others overlooked."

Sheik just shrugged, "I'm headed north anyhow, and I'm willing to help."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. My mind told me - and apparently Kafei - that a group of three, us three, was the safest. Don't ask me, sometimes that little voice in my head is way smarter than me. I probably should listen to it.

* * *

**Sheik  
**_The Night Before  
_I walked into Orodon as the sun began to set. The town was winding down after a long day of work. After my encounter with the ghost woman, I had gained more questions than I had answered. Ignoring the fact that she called me 'Hero Twin', I still had no answer for why she wanted me to go to the Temple of Power. She acted as if it were important, so I asumed I better listen.

"Hey, Sheik!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

I turn, to see the lanky figure of one of the historians from back in Kakariko. She was much taller than me, with red hair. She wore all black clothes, with purple gloves just to spice it up. "Hi, Yami." I smile back, waving. It was nice to see a familiar face.

"How's travel doing ya?" she asks, then pointing at my stomach, "Did you forget to eat or something?"

I laugh, although I have not, in fact, eaten today. "It wouldn't surprise me if I did. But, traveling around's been nice. Watcha doing here?"

Yami grabbed out a book from her satchel, "Studying the Hero of Twilight, of course! I've always been interested in this mysterious 'Twilight', and they say that if you wait for the Day of Lights here in Orodon, you can see the Twili Princess at midnight, dancing with the ghost of her lover! Wouldn't that be exciting to see!"

I nod my head, "That would be quite a sight." I pause, then remembering, "Isn't the Day of Lights in a month or so, though?"

Yami nodded her head, "Yeah, but I want to hear if any of the citizens have any stories about it. Plus, my dad wanted me to do something other than beg to be taught by Impa, so he sent me here early." I nod my head; I admit, she begged me to teach her second hand, and it was annoying. I wasn't supposed to, but I did teach her some basic defense stuff. It'd be useful in her line of work anyhow. "I knew you liked history stuff, so I figured I tell you." Yami explained.

"Thanks, Yami. I'll be sure to see if I can come."

"Hey, isn't the Day of Lights your birthday, Sheik?" she suddenly asks.

I nod my head, "At least, I think. I'm probably off by a few days or something."

"Oh, yeah... So, how's the search for your family going?"

I avert my eyes, and gulp, "Fine." I reply. My family was still kind of a touchy subject for me, so I didn't like bringing it up.

Yami got it, and she suddenly pointed towards the first building on my right, that had the label "Sera's Sundries." over the door, "How about I treat an old friend to some dinner? Looks like you could use some."

I shrug, "Sounds fun." Not like I had the rupees to pay for it myself.

Today, after Kafei and Link called me over, all three of us sat in Hyrule Feild, just north of Orodon Village. My dinner with Yami seemed so long ago, sadly. We were marking where each of our planned destinations were on the map. When I mapped Kakariko, I earned some weird glances.

"Why Kakariko? Isn't all ruins?" Kafei pointed out. Smart little bugger for a kid.

I nod my head, "Yeah, but there's a growing settlement there. I want to drop in on some old friends." Partial lie, but saying that "Oh, I'm going to the deadly crater of Death Mountain because some ghost who thinks I'm important told me to." just sounds crazy.

Link nods his head, and takes the pen from me, and then marks the Old Castle town. "Another ruined town. We're going on a tour, aren't we?" Kafei remarks.

Jeez, a _sarcastic _smart little bugger.

"Well, think about it: No one goes there, not even historians. Isn't that the best place for a kidnapper to hide out?" Link reminds, handing me back the pen.

"Mr. Knight has a point." I joke, then studying the map. I put a dot on Orodon, with a date on it.

"Day of Lights, huh?" Link asks, "Why do you have to back by that day?"

"Nosy, aren't we?" I remark, "I promised my friend I would."

"Promises are important to you, aren't they?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah." I reply, hoping to change the topic as quickly as possible, handing the pen back to Link.

He circles New Castle Town, and again, dates it with the Day of Lights, but puts an 'if'. Before I can ask, he retorts, "Nosy, aren't we?" he laughs, and that sounds familiar, but I dismiss that, "I want to have the Princess back by the Day of Lights, mainly because that's the day that new Knights get initiated. She has to be there for that, too."

"Wasn't she captured during a ceremony? Castle Town needs better guards." I remark.

Kafei nods his head, "We had to sneak out of the castle, and the guards didn't even notice us."

I arch an eyebrow, "So this mission is not authorized, eh?"

Link's face turns from nonchalant to a mixture of shock, terror, and worry in a few seconds, "Well, maybe..." he admits, but I'm too busy laughing at the look on his face to reply. "What's so funny!?" He demands.

"You should've seen your face." I snicker uncontrollably, holding my side, out of breath.

"Look, it's not funny." Link's face is flushed red, whether from anger or embarrassment I can't tell.

I take a deep breath, "Ah... Sorry. I guess that was kind of mean." I pull on one of his side-locks, "Don't worry blondy, I'm just here to help."

Kafei then pointed out, "Isn't weird to call him 'blondy' if you're a blonde too?"

"Is this kid always this smart?" I ask, jokingly. Link nods his head, all too serious.

Kafei proudly stated, holding his sword up in mock salute, "I'm the smartest of the Second Years!"

"Ah, so you're in Knight Training?"

Kafei nodded proudly. "Yup!"

Link then interjected, "Come on, we better start heading out." he stood, pulling on his gloves. I followed suit - not with the gloves, with standing up - and stretched my arms upwards for a few seconds. Kafei just plain jumped up, then falling back with the weight of his sheild.

Link and I both extended our arms towards Kafei, which he then grabbed, pulling us both towards the ground, but we all finally were able to maintain balance. Kafei set out ahead of us, quickly making progress. Link and I share a glance, and we head off, after the little knight.

"Hey, Kafei, don't get out of our sight, okay?" Link calls to the boy.

"Don't worry, Link!" he calls back.

Link gives a look of defeat, when I ask, "You care about that kid, huh?"

Link nods his head, almost instantly. "Yeah. I guess you could call me protective."

I study the Knight for a second. He stood at exactly an inch under me - ha, SOMEONE I was taller than - but walked like an adult with all the experience in the world. Something about the pale blonde hair and blue eyes reminded me of the disturbing images that flashed in my mind yesterday, and of the woman's ghost who spoke to me. Link was probably one of her twins - after all, most of the heroes are named Link.

"Hey, Sheik?" Link suddenly asks.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming out here to help us. I don't know what you were doing beforehand, but it feels good to have someone else here that I can rely on." Link admits.

I smile and nod, again forgetting that I have a scarf that covers my face, "No worries, right?"

"No worries." He didn't sound so convinced, but he soon looked up, and ran after Kafei, "Hey, little guy, get out of that!"

* * *

**Link  
**We made camp in Hyrule Field that night, building up the fire as the sun set. "Hey, hand me that peice of wood right there."

"Which one out of the thousands?" I remark.

Sheik rolled her eyes, "The one by your foot, stupid." Before I could open my mouth, she then added, "Ask another needless question, and I'm impaling your foot."

I laugh sheepishly, handing her the wood. "Geez, I'm just joking. You sure do take travel seriously."

She didn't reply, but then a flame sprung up on the wood. The sun soon faded, so the light was welcomed, as well as the heat. Spring nights in Hyrule were cold.

Kafei smiled at the both of us, and I questioned, "What're you so happy about?"

"I was just thinking about how peaceful it is out here." Kafei answered, gleefully looking at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." I note, happily sitting down.

"Do you think Zelda is seeing these stars too?" Kafei asks.

"I sure do hope so..."

Long after Kafei was asleep, I was still staring at the stars. "Are you awake?" Sheik asks, as I hear her sit up.

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep?" she asks, walking over to me.

"I'm just worried." I admit, "Zelda could be anywhere, even out of Hyrule." My mind conjured up images of what Zelda could be going through, it killed me seeing what could be happening, so far away or so close.

"It's natural for you to be worried, Link. I'm sure Zelda's fine. I've heard that she's quite stronger than you might be led to believe." Sheik replies. I look over at her. For some reason, she reminded me of the ghost I fought in Hyrule Forest, bright blonde hair, blue eyes, tall - an inch. AN INCH, DARN IT - and mysterious. The scarf over the bottom portion of her face didn't help take away from that mystery.

"I haven't told you the truth." I spit out. "You or Kafei." Sheik didn't seemed angered, luckily, but did raise an inquisitive eyebrow, as if she were asking me to continue. "I was told by the instructor that I couldn't rescue Zelda until I went through the Temple of Courage. He told me to look for someone who could help keep Kafei out of the Temple, and when I heard the waitress mention you, I guess I jumped at the chance."

"I haven't been quite as honest as I should have with you, either." Sheik replies, "I'm not just traveling for the sake of traveling. I'm headed for Death Mountain." I wanted to interject, but she brought her hand up, "I know it _sounds _crazy, but I have a good feeling about this. Something is wrong at the Temple of Power, and I have to check it out."

"Looks like we're both really bad liars." I point out, "Neither of us could keep a secret for hours."

"Oh, no, I've still got my secrets. Life's no fun without them."

Just then, I heard a horn call out, and the thundering of hooves. I jumped up, and grabbed Kafei, tumbling out of the way of a giant boar charging straight for us. The smell of the thing overwhelmed me, and tremors of disgust flicked through me.

Kafei stirred, "Link?" He muttered, starting to stand on his own feet. "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!"

I drew my sword, "Stay back, Kafei." I remark, watching the approaching Bulbins with apprehension. There were three of the big monsters, and I knew that they wouldn't stop coming. More and more charged forward, until we were all surrounded.

The crowd suddenly parted, as a figure started slowly approaching. A white color scheme just jumped out at my eyes, making me want to cringe. "Hello again, boy." he remarks.

The demon from my dream!

"What do you want?" I growl, raising the shield and sword, ready for a fight.

"Plenty of things, but the one most prevalent? Your life." The demon replied, with a certain _levity _to his voice. Who could be light-hearted right now?

I swallow back. He'd been the one to defeat the swordsman in my dream, without issue. Surely someone like me was nothing but a fly to him? "You'll have to fight him first!" Kafei remarks.

"I plan to make this a drawn out affair, make no mistake." the demon bragged, then snapping his fingers. In a mix of diamonds, a black sword emerged, out of air. The battle was on. He walked forward, not afraid of what I could do. I rushed into the fight, and tried to make him loose his balance by hitting him over the head with my shield.

He grunted, and then, when I was wide open, hit me with the flat of his blade. Knocked back, I tried to regain my footing, tumbling to narrowly avoid the sword that was about to be thrust into my chest. "Amusing, boy, but do you really think you can fight me? I've fought countless enemies and won. And they call you Hero Twin. Bah!" The demon, again, nonchalantly walked forward. I couldn't waste time with his games, I just had to fight him long enough for an opportunity to kill him opened.

Another strike from the demon sent me rolling away from the encounter, as I tried to devise a plan. I stabbed forward, but the demon just dodged the blade. Annoyed, I slashed at the hand holding the sword, knocking it to the ground.

The demon smirked, and with a snap, five little daggers flew my way. All I could think to do was to swing my sword, hoping that I could deflect the blades. The daggers dissolved on contact, to my surprise.

"Smarter than you look. Fifteen years have made you stronger." The demon disappeared again, and I started to look around, when I felt a cold blade on my throat, "But, I am a Demon Lord older than Hyrule itself. A foolish boy like you can't defeat me. " His annoying voice vibrated my ears, but the more pressing matter was the fact I was in a choke hold with nowhere to go.

I started to try and pry the cold fingers off my throat, when they released quite suddenly. I turn, to see the demon picking a needle out of his neck. Sheik stood, with another of the small projectiles ready in her hand. We shared a glance, and nodded.

Ghirahim had no clue what was coming towards him. It was an odd balance, but with the precise way that Sheik fought, versus my swinging strokes, it was as easy as clockwork. Ghirahim barely had time to get a swing in, or even snap his fingers to summon more knives.

The demon, blade locked with the both of us, backed away from the battle, and smirked, "Hmm... So the twins have reunited. What fun." he seemed genuinely enthusiastic, which just scared me a bit, then sighing, like he was upset, "Sad to say, little children, but I'm done toying with you. Get in my way again, and I won't let you survive the encounter." In a storm of diamonds, Ghirahim disappeared, and the bulbins charged on, dissolving into dust.

Kafei walked over to us, big green eyes upturned to look at us, "You two are hurt, aren't you?" I shook my head, and notice Sheik doing the same, but then notice Kafei tug on my arm, "Look at your shoulder." He instructs.

I glance over at my left shoulder, and notice a rather bad slice, right where the chainmail's links met. A perfect hole in the defense. The blood itself wasn't too noticable, albeit it hurt. "I'm fine." I remark. "Besides, you're hurt too," I notice the scrape on his side.

Kafei shook his head, "It's a scrape." He argues.

"How about we all try to take care of our wounds? It was a battle, we're hurt, it's a fact of life."

Both Kafei and I huffed, "Fine."

* * *

**Zelda  
**The door slammed shut behind me. A groaning sound echoed in my ears, and I looked cautiously around the room. It was all too quiet. The platform I stood on was one of many floating through the water. On a stone, the words were ingraved:

"O, Hero of Wisdom, Come to break the Spell  
Spirits live in this Realm,  
The Dead rise here  
Lives within you to bring them rest"

It was fuzzy writing, and hard to make out, so I'm missing peices of the puzzle already. When a small green blob jumped out of the ground, I did what was natural, swung my sword at it. Bouncing right off, the creature just grew bigger.

It tried to jump at me, and I flung myself sideways to avoid the monster. It giggled, but the noise, and the monster, died when I stabbed my sword into it's head. So, stab not slice... Got it.

* * *

"Has the Shadow succeeded in taking the Princess where she needs to be?" Ghirahim asked the Bulbin.

"Yes, Lord Ghirahim. B-"

"But nothing!" Ghirahim raged, "When we arrive, we'll see where its alligence lies. If it does betray us, we'll simply smash the mirror. And the shadow simply won't exist anymore. It won't even be mourned. How sad."

The Bulbin looked into the mirror, and saw the shadow child sitting under the shade of a tree, staring at the entrance to the Temple, whispering to himself. "Be safe, please, be safe."


	7. Zelda's Trials

**_The Legend of Zelda: Hero Twins  
Chapter Six: Zelda's Trial_**

**Zelda**

I sighed, and stabbed forward at yet another of the green blobs that inhabbited this first room. They were more so annoying than threatening, but they made me want to scream every obscenity in the Hylian dialect! How did they multiply so quickly! It didn't help that I had cryptic advice from a faded stone, three doors to choose from, and no indication where to go. Okay, maybe I didn't need my hand held, but seriously, a little hint would be nice.

When it seemed safe to proceed, I jumped from platform to platform, narrowly avoiding falling into the water itself. The round chamber seemed to make sense when I put my head together. There was a large, locked door at the far end of the room, so I bet that's my last destination. I looked to my right, then see that the door is barred. I'd heard about these, you had to solve a sort of puzzle to gain entry into those types of doors.

On my left, the door was unlocked, so I tried that. It opened without issue, creaking and groaning notwithstanding. I didn't like the noise it made, but still.

The next room was in stark contrast to the room before. Whereas the room full of water and islands had fairly moderate light, this room was almost pitch black, the only light resonating from a fountain that I could see through a tunnel. I sigh, and head towards it.

The fountain is simpily a pool with water skimming the surface, and water lilies decorating it. It's arguably the most reflective thing I've ever seen. I study my dirty reflection: I looked nothing like a Princess. The dress had gone from white to some odd hybrid of white and every other color in the rainbow. There was a bruise on my forehead, but it didn't worry me, though the scrape on my arm was more troublesome; I hadn't attended to it in a day.

"O, Hero of Wisdom,  
Welcome."

A shining figure began to appear in the pool, easily over ten feet tall. Crystaline butterfly wings sprouted from its back. Could this be the great fairy of legend? Or something else? She made herself more visible, and I saw that she was much more goddess like than fairy like. Her skin was nothing but blue crystal, and her dress was just a brighter shade. Like her skin, her hair was a cyan color - the ringlets fell down her back almost perfectly. She looked regal, and yet free at the same time. She had a mother's voice, calm and soothing. "Who are you?" I ask, trying to decipher the symbols all around the pool.

"I am Nayru's assistant, the Great Fairy of Wisdom." she explained. "You are the Hero of Wisdom, correct?" she questions.

"I... I guess so."

"Most would have given up in the first room. No one ever looks to the left first." the Great Fairy shrugged, and then held out her hand, "Please enter the Spring."

I do just that, and feel instantly better. It was like the feeling of hearing that relative was okay after a risky situation. Relief washed over me, and I rubbed my arm, coming back with no blood from the scrape. "Ah, yes, this water is pure magic. It has kept me alive for hundreds of years, and now I can pass on Nayru's Knowledge to you." She smiled, and offered me her hand.

Within seconds of taking her hand, light washed over me, and I look down: I look exactly as I did when the ceremony had started! But, more importantly, I felt a new type of power rush through me. "Ah, yes, Nayru's Knowledge is spell that allows you to manipulate the light and turn it into a weapon, or just solve a tricky puzzle."

"Along with this, it can heal any cursed creature, or even remove a curse if enough power is dedicated."

My eyes widened, "I came here... Just to get this power to help some- to help my friend. He's been cursed b-"

"I know all about your friend. You'll find that the door leaving the Temple has been locked." she waved her hand over the pool, and then I saw the image of the entrance way being completely covered by vines. "The creature at the center of this dungeon is causing this chaos. It is sent by the self proclaimed "Demon Lord" who has been revived after eons of time have passed." The Great Fairy then said, "Ah, you're going to need something to cast the spells with, to channel your magic... Something you have a connection with."

I pull the paintbrush out of my sleeve - I'd hidden it in order to do some painting after the ceremony "It's unladylike to paint silly pictures" says mother - and ask, "Would this work?"

"How convienet! I was just going to suggest your sword, but a Paintbrush... Yes, that does fit with the legend. Two Instruments, One Brush, Three Heroes. I like this a lot." she then admitted, humourously, "I always thought that line refered to a hair brush."

I laugh, "Well, it's a close enough word."

The Great Fairy smiled, and then said, "If you find my sisters scattered around the world they'll give you more magical abilities. The Fairies of Nayru are all blue, the Faires of Din are red, and the Faires of Farore are green. Keep that straight, all right?"

"All right!" I nod my head.

Suddenly, a snarling and snapping sound fills the room, and I turn to see a tall, skinny, lizard-like creature with a long tail, webbed feet, and long talons. It held a spear in its right hand, and it was completely sheilded by darkness.

"A Lizalfos!" The Great Fairy shreiked, disappearing back into her light, "Defeat it, and you'll be able to leave this room and progress further into the temple."

I look at the sheilded creature carefully. It ran fast, and the darkness seemed unbreakable. First, I tried to slash at it, just to see what happened to the sheild. My sword bounced right off, then the Lizalfos screams, while laughing and sticking its tounge out. Wanting to win, I remember what the Fairy said: I have Light Magic now.

I grip the paintbrush, and point it towards the sheild with shaking hands. When the light hits it, the Lizalfos shreiks, in a terrified sort of way, the sheild disolving into dust. Not wasting any precious seconds, I stab at the creature, but it raises it's metal arm, so my sword bounces off yet again. I watch for an opening.

It wasn't hard to tell these things weren't smart, because its next course of action was to charge at me, guard completely gone. Without much thought, I thrust the sword into the Lizalfos's chest, and its eyes got big. Unleashing an unearthly death cry, the Lizalfos dropped to its knees, dissolving into nothingness within a few seconds.

I exit the fountain, and look out into the corridor. Like she said, the door was open, but a way forward had oppened itself. If I wanted out of here, I needed to get to the main chamnber, and maybe this was a shortcut!

I run through the door when I hear something behind me. I turn to see a small, skelltal creature, shaped like a young child with red eyes. It hissed, and swipped its paw at me. I sliced once, and it was dead. I started down the coridor once more, towards the light, more and more creatures coming forward, as I hack and slash through the multiplying monsters.

This made no sense, were these the dead that the stone spoke of? If so, how did I stop them. My thoughts instantly shifted to the newly aquired magic, and brought up a spark of light. The little skelltons cringed, then watched the light in awe, staying away from it. I couldn't believe this was working so well. The creatures shunned light, but they wanted to go near it, to pass on.

I painted the Triforce - one triangle, then an upside down triange on the inside - on the wall, and said, "Nayru protects this area."

The creatures all dropped, the glowing red disappering from their eyes. However many skelltons there were, there were as many children spirits who rose from the corpses, giggling happily as they dissolved into the light in the next room.

"Thank you, Princess." they called out as they left.

"What... The hell just happened?" I mutter. I'd never seen anything like this before. Were all temples this logic defying? If so, I'm going to have to get used to this.

How did I know what to do back there? Painting with the light just seemed to come to me. Maybe I littlerly aquired Nayru's Knowledge? Ah, who knows?

I walk forward, stumbling as I did so. _What a clutzy princess_, I could hear the ministers chuckling to themselves in my head,_ too bad her older sister won't take the throne. The poor dear. Rest in Peace._ I shook the voices out of my head - their opinions didn't matter anymore. I'm in the Temple of Wisdom, am apparently the Hero of Wisdom, and I have someone who needs my help.

I press on, into the next room, and find another stark contrast: This room was brighter than the sun itself. I sheilded my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light. When I could see vauge figures, I realized that I was going to have a lot of fun with this room: There were blocks everywhere, and I had to figure out the puzzle.

Four blocks were in each cornor of the room, and there was a mirror right in the middle. I thought for a moment, maybe this had something to do with the light... I've heard dungeons are centered aorund a power or an item you can get there. I look again at the mirror, and see that there are four suns painted over each block.

After studying each block, I saw that there was a pattern. The blocks on the end of the room, and the one to the left of the exit all had suns with closed eyes painted on, but the block to the right of the entrance had a sun with open eyes.

The mirror was a complete and total ruse, to boot.

So, pointing my paintbrush at the sun, I channeled enough to power to make a ray of light hit the painting, and TA DA! The door in front of me lifted itself, and I pressed on, expecting more light to blind me again.

Instead, I was back in the main room, only this time, there was tower in the middle of the room. How did that happen? There was a door into it, so I decided that's what I go through - the only way forward.

In light of what just happened, I should have been more cautious, but when the door snapped shut behind me, my only thought was to whirl around and check it. I was not expecting to get shocked with lightning, but yet, it happened.

I shreiked a little, and then pulled my sword. It was a Zora man, maybe twenty years old, but I couldn't make out the details - he wore black armour, and had a mask that covered his reptilian face.

**-MiniBoss: Azule, Corrupt Zora-**

The Zora lunged forward with talons like I'd never seen on one of his kind before. I knew of their ability to create an electric barrier as a defense, but shooting the lightning at you? This was going to be a tough fight. To my luck, he moved slowly due to his armour.

Rolling out of the way of another clawing, I saw a small vulnerable spot in the armour, right where the shoulder pads met the torso armour - or, his underarm. Taking no chances, I stabbed at it, and the Zora shreiked.

The Zora tumbled away, jumping in the pool of water that surrounded the edges of the wall. Don't fall in, I told myself. I wouldn't want to be stuck with a Zora in its own domain. I walked towards the center of the room, when, again, the Zora lunged, electricity jumping from its armour.

I spun away, narrowly avoiding the shocking barrier. Looking for another gap in the armour, I jumped from foot to foot, dodging each strike with prescision. When a small opening revealed itself - where the helmet met the torso armour - and I slashed. The helmet fell off completely, revealing the figure inside.

The Zora hissed, and dropped to his knees. The armour fell off, dissolving as it hit the floor, revealing a much skinnier figure than I believed. The Zora was panting heavily, then jumping into the water. "Wha!" he yells, "Where's the demon!?" the man's black inky eyes were widened in shock.

I shook my head, "There is no demon here." I reply, staring at the peice of armour that still hasn't disappeared. The helmet. "I think this is what was causing you to attack." I say, kicking the metal that radiated evil.

The Zora nodded his head in response. "I was chasing the demon who had killed my mother, when I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm attacking you, watching myself getting beat around by a girl." he bows his head, still in the water, "I apologize,"

"There isn't a need to." I reply, sheathing the sword - quietly - "I'm Zelda." I hold my hand out to the Zora.

He shakes my hand, then pulling himself out of the water, "I'm Azule."

"They say that this temple twists the minds of those who aren't pure of heart, turning them into beasts. I know the temple wasn't built to do that, it had to be the demon... Ghirahim, that's what he said. That's the name." Azule walked away, "If you want out of here, there's a way out through the water..." he then laughs sheepishly, "Oh, right, you're not a Zora... Oh, then you could just defeat the monster in the heart of the temple... It would create a portal back to the entrance."

I nod my head, "I have to." I then wave at him, "Good luck!... With whatever!" I begin to walk out of the room, as the Zora finally leaves.

Sparks of blue light circled around the exact dead center of the room. I stared, I'd never seen anything like this before - though I think I've never seen anything like this Temple before either. The sparks disappeared, leaving a large, stylized treasure chest. I walked over, and bent down to open it.

Laying on the velvet was a large key. It had a red skull on the end without the prongs. I pocket the key. The door that led to exit opened, telling me "Go forward, leave."

I did just that, walking out with confidence. The key was cold against my hand, like a growing weight of led. How long had I been in the temple?

Ignoring my thoughts, I took the last step towards the imposing door. "Welcome to your greatest challenge" it said, "Tread Carefully, Hero of Wisdom."

I took in a deep breath, and _click _the lock fell off the door, causing the entire thing to raise in a cloud of dust. Lucky for me, seeing as I'm not exactly world's strongest woman. I stride in, and pull my sword - don't drag it against it against the sheath - out in caution. I'd learned from the last time. My arms still singed from the lightning.

The room was stark silent, and cold. I shivered, as my breath hung on the air in crystals. The entire room was ice, the lights playing aorund on the surface, "Aahhhhh, Priinnncceessssa!" a voice in a strange dialect purred.

"Perrrhhaaapppsss, yyoouuu haavee theee powwer, correct?" it's words were brought out to the point of my first thought was "This is an act".

I turned, trying to locate the souce of the noise. "Where are you?" I shout, desperately looking around. It laughs, "This isn't funny!"

"Leeavvveeee, noow! Relliinnnqquish your power. Giiivveee mee yourr lliigghtt!"

I clutch the paintbrush tightly, and shout, "No way!"

"Hmph!" Suddenly, the voice was very tight, and very quick, "Very well."

The ice burst open, revealing what was bouncing light off the reflection. It was a multi-colorful blob of _something _with one large eye right in its forehead, which kept zipping around the entire body. It giggled, and had a different voice from what I was hearing earlier. Must be the demon that Azule and the Great Fairy mentioned.

**-Boss: Giant ChuChu, Agrath-**

It jumped towards me, and I instantly ran away, being thrown by the shockwave of the monster. _Get up, get up! _I heard my own panic in my head, and pulled my head together. Think, what would it's weakness be?

It was kind of obvious: The giant, moving eye. Since I had been blinded this entire temple, I wanted to return the favor to this _thing. _I grabbed the paintbrush - I'll show you my light, I chuckled to myelf.

The monster stopped, hissing as it fell to the ground. Its eye swam all the way up to its forehead, wide open. I slashed and stabbed, until I couldn't even see the eye anymore. My muscles screamed in pain.

The monster suddenly hissed, and jumped up, swinging itself around, thrashing, shrieking. An unearthly sound errupted from the monster, causing me to wince. It fell into a pile of goo, but then dissolved completely. A blue light circled around me, but before I could leave, a voice called towards me.

"O, Hero of Wisdom,  
You have faced your trial."

"Wha- who?" I shout, only seeing the room through the light blue.

"I am Nayru." The goddess waved her arm towards me, and with a wave of water, I dissappeared. "Good Luck."

* * *

**Shadow Link  
**Zelda reappeared two days later, and the blue light she appeared in woke me up. Thinking I was just seeing things, being hopeful, I put my head back against the tree. I was fine as long as I was in the shade.

"Good morning." Zelda's happy voice cried out, "I'm back."

"Huh?" I mutter, looking up. "You're okay?" I ask, feeling rather joyful. It felt kind of odd. I liked it.

"I'm a-okay!" Zelda replied, sending me a thumbs-up. She sat down next to me, still smiling. The paintbrush in her hand sparked with light for a second.

"You... You won, didn't you?" I ask, to which Zelda nodded wildly. Please, stop being so cute. I don't think I know how to respond.

"Yup!"

"The paintbrush?" I ask, nodding towards the light coming from it.

"Something about using it to 'channel my magic' or whatever." she shrugs, and then her smile drops, "We... We still have to figure out how to lift the curse, don't we?"

I rub the back of my neck, and laugh, "Let's not worry about that right now." I respond, "Now, are you really all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she waves her hand at me, trying to wave away my worries.

"Well, tell me! What happened!"

After explaining everything, I felt a small sense of being overwhelmed. She met Nayru? "That's... That's amazing!" _Zelda's amazing._ I shout, completely shocked_._

"It was nothing..." Zelda replied, then looking around, "How long was I in the temple?" she asks.

"Two days." I answer.

"It... Didn't feel like two days." she responded, "I only felt like I was in the temple for a few hours, only half a day at the most.

I nod my head, "Temples distort time. It's pretty much a known fact." I hand her the canteen of water, to which she remarked:

"I don't think I ever want to see water again."

I laugh, "Well, too bad, you need it." she took a sip, and some of the pallour returned to her face. Two days inside a monster infested temple. "Why don't you rest?" I suggest.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. We need to get going."

She was right, of course. I wish I wasn't so stubborn, because I should've listened to her. But, I wouldn't hear it, "No, you need your rest."

"Hmph! Fine then, I hope you like being my pillow." she remarked, putting her head on my shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed. Soon, she was asleep, and I was still a bit in shock: she had a lot of nerve.

Zelda was asleep when I heard something move behind me. I dismissed it; there were a lot of animals in the forest. I didn't even think to stay on guard, instead, I fell asleep too. I'd stayed awake the entire night before. Just because I'm a shadow doesn't mean I'm not human.

* * *

"How cute, they won't even see it coming." a voice with an odd accent gloated from somewhere above me. Still half-asleep, my eyes fluttered open, to see a lean figure standing over the both of us, holding a sword. I couldn't seem to react properly, because I didn't move.

"Why isn't the shadow attacking?" A bulbin asked the figure.

"The spell we cast on the mirror, why of course!" the man replied, and I recognized the voice with fear: Ghirahim. "We've already lost two parts of the Triforce, so we need to destroy this one. Take the shadow out. Now."

The shadow... The shadow... It clicked: That was me. Take _me _out. Whatever he wanted with Zelda, it was worth killing me over. I stood up quickly, pulling my sword and sheild before I could think.

"Ah... It seems that the shadow wakes." Ghirahim remarked. I swung my sword quickly, but he just jumped back, arms out as a balance, "You knew the plan, little traitor." with a snap, he summoned five knives that flew past me. I turned, to see Zelda pinned to the tree. Her head snapped up, and she instantly ripped one knife out of her sleeve. Stronger than I expected.

"Let me go!" she shreiked, kicking at the bulbin that came near her. It fell back, shying away from her rage.

"Ahh... No." Ghirahim replied, "Sorry, Princess." he then swung again at me, trying to get through me. "Get out of the way if you value your meaningless life."

I raised my sheild, feeling the blade hit, where it stayed. I could barely hold the pressure, but I kept the sword at bay. I wasn't going to let him win. Not today, not ever.

"Little boy, you're going to lose. Don't you remember the last time you tried to face me?" he sniggered.

I growled, trying to wash the images from my mind, then pushing the sheild up, almost catching Ghirahim off balance, "I've gotten stronger since then." I mutter, but I knew I was loosing, being driven into the ground.

Suddenly, the pressure lifted. I looked up, and saw Zelda standing next to me, sword out and ready. I hadn't even heard her approach, not even her sword being unsheathed. She'd landed a strong slice on Ghirahim, pushing him back. "Damn... Damn you..." Ghirahim muttered, then exclaimed, "Fine then, I'll kill you both!"

We barely had a few seconds before Ghirahim dissappeared in a flurry of diamonds, "Too bad we have no time. I don't have time for children." he said, but then we heard something behind us shatter.

I fell to my knees, almost instantly. I knew it, I should've known it. I didn't know it. He had the Dark Mirror with him. The peice of the artifact of an older time, what kept me alive... If it broke, I broke with it. My lip quivered. Nothing... I haven't ever experienced pain like this.

"What did you do!" Zelda demanded, rushing over to the mirror.

_Don't get near it! _I tried to warn, but my voice came out as a bunch of clicks and coughs. Blood welled up in my throat. It was getting harder to breathe.

"That's for me to know and you to try to figure out... It only has a few hours left, Princess. Better hurry." Ghirahim gloated, then finally, truly disappearing.

Zelda looked up at the bulbin that stayed. "Get out of here!" she growled. It ran, shrieking like a child. "Are you okay?" she asks, mirrioring my questions earlier.

"I'm fine..." I spit out. "Should've listened to you."

Zelda sighed, "I don't know what to do..." she admits, "I don't know, I don't know... I've already failed..."

"The... p-... bru..." I mutter out, but start coughing again.

Dammit, I'm dying.

* * *

**Zelda  
**A few hours... That's all the time he has. "How..." I had to peice this together, and quickly. I'm the Hero of Wisdom, I should be able to figure this out. The mirror smashed, Shadow doubled over, started whimphering, quivering. It was scary to see someone who was able to subdue an entire crowd, make wisecracks like he did in the most dangerous of situations, just fall like that.

It sounded like he said something about the paintbrush... I pick it up, and its light grows fierce. Shadow starts shaking, and I decided against using it. But, then I looked at the mirror. The shards were all there... If I just put them back in place!

I rush over to the place where the mirror lay. It looked like something you'd see on a museum wall. It didn't reflect at all. Peice by peice, I kept placing the shards. It was bitter work, and my fingers began to bleed by the last peices.

Determined, I took the paintbrush, and began to paint the light on the edges - create some sort of seal to keep it together. As I traced, I began to see images of an earlier time - a boy in violet with a mallet, another young boy that reminded me too much of Shadow trying to push the mirror over. It was much bigger in the past, because the shadow couldn't push it over until much later, and then the shade had suddenly disappeared. Even more images of three young children rushing through a desert flooded me as I completed the job.

By the time I was done, I'd almost forgotten what I'd been doing this for. Coughing was what awoke me. "Zelda?" someone croaked. "Thank you..."

At that, I cried. He was all right. I was all right...

I'd just helped our enemy, by recreating the Dark Mirror.


	8. Preparations

**_A/N, This took me a bit longer because I was debating which twin's (if you're this far in the story, you know who I'm talking about) dungeon to write first (Even though they occur at the same time... And wow, I forgot how the spell 'occur' someone correct me. Please). Finally, I decided on Link's, because he was introduced first... What are we going to do with Kafei, you might ask? Just watch._**

_**And then my computer goes and deletes some stuff. Well $h!t~ Then the below happened... Good luck guys. I know it sucks. Agua's a sucky writer.**_

**The Legend of Zelda: Hero Twins  
Chapter Seven: Preparations**

**Link  
**The next day, I split off from the others. It took a lot of convincing to get Kafei to let me go off alone. I assured him, I'd be back before dark. We were able to come up with an excuse after a while - I was going in to check if Old Castle Town was safe enough for all three of us to go in. Recon, I'd called it.

After watching them head off to Kakariko, where we'd meet back up, I started towards the wall that divides Old Castle Town from the rest of Hyrule. The water that once ran under the broken drawbridge has all but evaporated, leaving a ten foot deep hole around the town. _Might want to be careful around there. One slip and it's a broken leg. _The drawbridge was still up, amazingly, but looked rotted.

_The escapees might've come back after Death Mountain fell to salvage anything they could. That's why the bridge is here. _I tried to imagine it, sifting through what used to be your home. To see what was left of those who didn't leave. Just to suddenly realize everything you hold dear is gone.

They say that when the Queen Zelda of the Era of Twilight died, she forewarned death and destruction. She was most certainly right, because two weeks after she was laid to rest in the Royal Family's Tomb, Death Mountain started erupting. In History Class, we learned that when Death Mountain began spewing, it didn't stop. After a week of erupting, it literally fell to ground, flattening everything within a twenty mile radius. Most people - including the royal family - left during the first wave of tremors before the volcano fell, but there were some stubborn Hylians and Gorons who stayed. They were the ones who died.

All the Gorons save for a few had been wiped out, obliterated. It's rare to see a Goron in this day and age, especially since Hyrulians seem to have no regard for the other races. I remember a Zora saleswoman who would sit in New Castle Town square for days and never have anyone buy something.

_I remember seeing a Goron that one time... In the woods, wasn't it?_

I look around the first portion of the town. Most of the buildings were incased in cooled ash and lava, but there were a few that still had legible signs, some still with paint on the walls, even skeletons. I shivered at that last detail, but pressed on none the less. After passing through the narrow corridor, I saw a city that mirrored New Castle Town.

Or rather, New Castle Town mirrored it.

There was a fountain in the center, cracked and falling to pieces. It was surrounded by shops, small buildings with still hanging, decrepit signs. I could see a temple in the distance, still standing despite years of it still needing to fall. I'd have to check that out.

From what I could gather, the town was still very active when Death Mountain collapsed, because there were still a fair amount of skeletons littering the ground. I ignored the feeling of dread coming over me. These were _people_, who died so suddenly. Had they even passed on? Were their spirits still here, somewhere? I knew it was possible, the Poes were restless spirits. Would I have to fight one of them? I vaguely felt a hand fall on my left shoulder, moving downward.

I turned abruptly, pulling my sword, but there was nothing surrounding me. I surveyed the area again, trying to pinpoint what the disturbance was. But, again, I saw no people, or a Poe, for that matter. I sighed, and shook my head, clearing it of paranoia.

I pressed onwards, towards the Temple I'd spotted. If it were the Temple of Courage, then it was in a very obvious place. I stood in front of the imposing doors, taking in how beautiful the edifice was for being well, quite frankly, hundreds of years old. It was once the door to the Sacred Realm, so I was going to tread with caution. I couldn't take risks.

I was expected to rescue the princess in one piece, right?

The door was surprisingly light, for being so big. It opened with a creak, a groan, then I saw the main room. I was astounded. The marble... Looked untouched. It felt like I was stepping back into the past. The red carpet still appeared clean, the marble columns looked sturdy, and the stain glass windows weren't shattered.

The first one I noticed was right above the famed Door of Time - and what used to be the chamber of the Master Sword. It's been said that the Hero of Twilight moved it somewhere much more safe, as it served as a link between what is Sacred and what is not, and should be protected more aptly. The window depicted a crystalline figure, with a blue and purple cape covering her arms. Her entire body was blue, with eyes like a statue's - blank - and shortened blue hair. She appeared no older than fourteen, but there was something about the way she'd been depicted - with the Master Sword right behind her...

Fi, the Sword Spirit.

I turned my head, and saw the depiction of Navi, the most famous of the fairies. Although from far away, the amount of detail given would have been impossible to decipher, the fairy was depicted in her full glory here. She appeared to be an ageless, five inch tall, winged girl dressed in blue. Her feet rested on a gloved hand - presumably, the Hero's - with her black hair trailing across his fingers. A look of concern painted her eyes.

On the other side, I noticed the depiction of Midna - the Twilight Princess - in her true form. She had been the guide to the Hero of Twilight, and the ruler of the Twilight Realm before Ganondorf had used a pawn to become King. She was cloaked in a black dress, with green skin. Her hair was red - almost like fire - down her back. Her depiction was scary, yet with a childish grin. It was part of what made her scary.

"_Hey, Link..._

"Isn't that...

"It's that legendary blade! The Master Sword!"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the girl's voice. It had to be one of the Fragments that legend's spoke of - the shattered remains of the past that stuck around, reverberating sometimes.

_"Ah, yes, the oral tradition, the least reliable method of information retention and distribution."_

I took a breath, focusing on the stoic voice. It was clearly female, but cold and emotionless - Fi, perhaps? - And almost deadpan, like it was chiding the first voice. I shut my eyes and strained to hear more voices, thinking that another would come. After a few seconds of unnerving silence, I decide that I'm either going completely insane or am very, very, very close to the Temple of Courage.

I _really _hope it's the latter.

When I can't take sitting still any longer, I move towards the ajar stone door that looked like it weighed more than ten moblins put together. Beyond that there was an empty pedestal, almost begging to have something set on it. I take a tentative step into the room. An eerie green glow cast across the floor as I step across the chamber.

_"Welcome, Hero of Courage."_

I draw my sword, because this time: It wasn't just a voice. It vibrated across the room, coming from right where I entered. I spin to face the person.

What I see astounds me more than any surprise attack ever could.

A girl made of green crystal stands behind the pedestal. She had wild curls down her back, covering the wings coming out of her back. Her face seemed to hold a hidden ferocity behind a mask of serenity. She was dressed like one of ancient depictions of the goddesses, with a robe that fell to the floor. She was a bit shorter than me. "Have you lost the ability to speak?" she asks.

"Who are you?" I question cautiously.

"I am the Great Fairy of Courage." the girl answers, narrowing her eyes, "You are the Hero of Courage, but you still seem to have a boyish quality to you... That just won't do." she remarks. "But, yes, I am Farore's, I guess you could say, head fairy. I help keep the little fairies in order and out of trouble." All of a sudden, the fairy walks over to me, and everything just snaps to black. I think she hit me in the head, though...

_It was five years ago when I met the Goron. He looked exactly like what a history book description made them sound like. He was a large man made of rock, with purple eyes and a round face. He carried a shattered shard of something in his hand, something golden and bright. It was only the size of my fist at the time, so I just assumed it was gem or something. I was more curious about who the Goron was._

"... It's resonating..." I heard him mutter as I slowly cantered closer.

I got his attention with a quick cry of "Hey, mister!" and waving my arms. He jumped back, but relaxed when he saw it was just me. "Watcha doin' out in these woods? It's dangerous, ya'know." I ask him, annoyed with the missing tooth for making me sound like I had a lisp.

He sighed, and then stowed the bright thing away, "Just lost, little fellow. Are you sure you should be wandering these woods as well? If they

are _as dangerous as you say."_

I rubbed on the back of my head, "Okay, maybe they're not too bad, but it's still scary out here, mister."

He chuckled, "Perhaps you can help me find the closest town, little fellow. I am afraid that I do not have a map." The Goron remarked, nodding his head at me.

"Well sure!" I'd remarked cheerfully. "Castle Town is right up here!" I ran up ahead, climbing up the steep hill, ignoring the loud crash as the goron trampled through the woods. I didn't think much about it, at the time.

Until I heard a scream, that is.

I turned around really quickly, pulling what I used to call a sword. A shadow swept towards the goron, and in a tense reaction the Goron rolled into a ball. The shadow lunged for the dropped object. I was far ahead of the two, rushing down the same slope. The Goron, noticing that his whatever-it-was was in the hands of the shadow, leapt after him.

The shadow, having a quick reaction time, stabbed him with something (A knife? Looked too short to be a sword...) I winced, looking as the goron broke into many, many pieces. The shadow looked just as shocked, staring at the broken bits of rock.

I took one cautious step forward, and then SNAP! I broke a twig right in half, startling the attacker. It ran off, not looking back. Dismissing the killer, I looked around for the Goron's whatever-it-was. If it was so important that he'd sacrifice himself for it... I might as well find it.

That's when I blacked out again, waking up at the Knight Academy.

"So, do you understand now?" The Fairy broke through my headache. "Now do you understand why you never saw monsters until you were a bit older?"

I shook my head, "I... Don't."

She rolled her eyes, or best she could, "You didn't have the Triforce piece right then. Does that help?"

"Wait, wait, wait, time out. You're saying that I have a piece of the triforce. Meaning...?" I left the end of my question off, because, frankly, the Fairy looked like she was ready to slap me.

"When you were little, you only had half of the Courage piece, meaning that, along with being separated from the other two triforce holders, you were hard to track. When the Goron sage dropped the other piece, it was attracted to the half you hold, like the opposite end of a magnet." The Fairy responded, fists clenched by her side. "You were still farther away from the others, but monsters homed in on you easier."

"When you met up with Zelda, how quickly did a servant of darkness find you?"

"It only took a few hours. She was kidnapped by some sort of doppelganger... What is that thing, anyhow?" I urgently question. The Fairy had to know that, right?

"The Shadow... I sadly only know that it is your shadow taken form... How human it is I cannot say." she shook her head, "And when you met up with your sister, how quickly did Ghirahim, one of the three commanders of evil, find you."

"Only half a day, and we had been moving pretty fast." I remark, staring back down at the floor.

The Fairy nodded her head, "It might be safer for the three of you to travel separately. As we speak, the resonation of the pieces becomes fainter and fainter, even to my immortal ears." she then adds, "That also means you should not reunite with Zelda."

I shook my head, "No. I have to rescue Zelda. If she gets hurt, I'll be the only one to blame." I argue.

The fairy shrugged. "If you wish to save her, then challenge the Temple of Courage. There is an item in there that will help you on your quest." she lowered her gaze mischievously, "If you're up to a challenge."

I nod my head excitedly. "What do I need to do?"

"Hand me the Ocarina." The Fairy orders. "Leaving it at the entrance will ensure to me that you have no plans to just let yourself loose."

I question her logic, but hand her over the Fairy Ocarina anyhow. Not like I knew any songs at the moment. She took it quickly, striding over to the pedestal.

"_O, Goddess of Courage,  
Open this Temple,  
Let us bring peace once more."_

The room shook, the green glow brightening until I couldn't see properly. I could hear the floor falling down, like stairs being made. The noise almost worsened my headache. Finally, the light died down, and I could open my eyes.

Just as I suspected, the floor right in front of me had collapsed in, leaving me to descend into the dark temple. "Your move, Hero." the Fairy chided.

I took a deep breath, and took the longest and hardest step I've ever had to take.

_Earlier that day  
_**Sheik  
**"Hey, are we getting close to that village?" Kafei bugged me for seemed to be the thousandth time that hour.

"Do you see a village around here?" I respond, trying to _not _scream at him.

Kafei shook his head, "Nope. But for all I know, it's hidden somewhere."

I rub the side of my forehead, trying to get rid of the urge to slap the kid. I do wonder how Link puts up with him. Then again, I have never been patient. I stoop down to look him in the eyes, "Listen, we're almost there. So please stop asking if we're there yet."

Kafei crossed his arms over his chest, "I just asked if we were close..." he mumbles.

After a fifteen awkward minutes of silence and fast walking, I see the staircase up to Kakariko come into view. "Is that it?" Kafei questions, pointing at the indent.

I sigh, "Yes, that is the way up to Kakariko." _At least I won't have to hear him complain any more._

Kafei ran up ahead of me, almost to the point where I couldn't see him as more than a dot in the distance. That wouldn't work too well. Holding back another annoyed sigh, I sprint to catch up.

The far off squeal of a bulbin's pig reminds me of how dangerous it still is out here. I speed up, and when I'm close enough, I grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I berate, bringing Kafei up to eye level, "If I can't see you, then for all I know you're getting attacked. And I doubt Link would be happy if I let you get hurt."

The green eyed boy looks back at the ground, "Well... Yeah..."

I drop him back on his feet, "So don't run off, got it?"

"Got it..." Kafei replied, fixing his collar back into place.

I hear another Bulbin's squeal, much closer, too close. My head snaps to the right, as I try and locate the possible threat. A sharp tug on my arm calls me back to attention.

"Hey, what's the matter!?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, just thought I heard something." I look around one more time. I swear I heard something, but brush it off. Kakariko wasn't that far away anyhow.

After an uneventful walk over towards the staircase that led up to the village, Kafei asked, "Why would they build a village so close to what used to be an active volcano?"

"Huh. Good point. Maybe Death Mountain wasn't active when it was built, and the people just never thought to move the village." I theorize, but then shrug, "But that's just my thoughts." I tug on the kid's sleeve to get him moving.

Kakariko looked just like it had when I'd left last year, still as small as ever. There were some carpenters about, however. Didn't look like they were doing much, but they were here. I recognized many of the people here, whether vaguely or strikingly easily. Some of the children were running around, when one stopped and looked over towards the two of us.

"Hey! Look! Miss Impa!" one of the twins - Elric? Or Edward... - shouts, then racing off to the hut where she lived.

Impa may have been an elderly lady, but she stood tall with a straight back. Her hair was already graying, braided down her back. Even from far away, her red eyes were visible. She strode over towards us quickly.

"See!" Elric - or Edward - shouted, "I wasn't lyin'!"

"I see." Impa replied, then shooing them away with a flick of her wrist. "Hello, dear. What brings you back so soon?"

"It's good to see you too." I snidely remark under my breath.

She ignored my comment, instead turning to Kafei, "And who might you be?" She asks in a bit of a nicer tone.

"I'm Kafei, miss." he bows to her, but the weight of his shield almost makes him fall.

"Quite the little gentleman, eh?" she chuckles, then calling over one of the older kids - maybe year older than Kafei, "Lillo, why don't you show Kafei around?" she orders, even if it's in the form of a question.

Once the two had scampered off, Impa ushers for me to follow her back to the hut. The child inside me tells me I'm in trouble. The adult part of me laughs.

Entering the hut, I feel as if I've stepped back into the past again. It's kind of comforting, actually. Impa then berates, "Sheik, where have your manners gone? Take the scarf off indoors!"

Yeah, the child side was right.

I pull the scarf down, "Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit scatter brained."

"Has something happened?" Impa questions, beginning to pour tea, "Now where are _my _manors? Sit down, dear." she chuckles a bit, giving me an excuse to get rid of the nervous laugh that's been sitting in my throat.

"Impa, do you know any of the legends about demons? Specifically about ones that serve a definite master?" I question, happily taking the cup she hands me. The tea is still hot, calming my restlessness.

"A few, yes. In the Hero of the Sky's age, there was a demon who declared himself lord of Hyrule named Ghirahim. Any text that mentions him says the hero faced him thrice, and after the third time, Demise transformed him back into a sword, and that is where the texts stop mentioning. We can infer he was just stuck as a sword when Demise was killed." Impa informs me, taking a seat across from me, "Why, what has happened?"

I sigh, "Then somehow Ghirahim has returned. When we stopped traveling last night in order to make camp, a demon that claimed to have the same name and want to kill us for his master attacked."

"Wait, wait, who is we? You and the child?"

I shake my head, and then explain from the very beginning: the ghost, Ordon, meeting Link and Kafei, then finally about heading up here. It feels nice to not have all that on my mind.

"This is troubling. Hero Twins, huh... And the Temple of Power." she shakes her head, "The Temple of Power hasn't been touched in years, and I'm afraid the only way we remember to enter its depths is through the Kakariko Well."

I shiver, but continue on, "I have to head there. If something's wrong with this country and the only way to fix it is through the temple, then I guess I have to go."

"I knew you had the makings of a hero." Impa takes my left hand and tapping on it, "That's why I taught you instead of just keeping you here."

I bow my head, "And speaking of keeping... I can't have Kafei follow me into the temple. Do you think you could somehow stop him from trying to follow me?"

Impa nods her head quickly, "Night is fast approaching. Kafei can sleep in this hut, and once it gets dark enough, you can go to the well."

"That sounds like a plan."

"It is." Impa remarks sternly, but a smile cracks on her old face.

"Thank you, Impa." I stand and get ready to leave. Impa nods her head, and then the plan gets set in motion.

Midnight couldn't come fast enough. Impatient as I was, I sat outside and worked on my weapons, making sure to not cut my hands in the process. When all were asleep, an acute sense of dread washed over me. Even now, almost sixteen years old, and I still feared the well.

Well, it was time to face those fears. I walk over to the empty well as if it's not radiating something evil. I climb onto the rim, trying to see if there was a ladder. My luck, there isn't. Taking in a deep breath, I jump from wall to wall, hoping to at least make the jump non-lethal.

Finally, I reach the bottom. "It's the only way..." I mutter, then pressing on.

"_Good luck!" _a voice echoes down.

"Huh... Wonder who said that." I mumble, then ready myself for whatever was next.

**_I feel like the way I placed the Fi and Navi quotes that Fi is mocking Navi for believing an orally told legend. I don't know... It just played out that way, I went back and read it and laughed. (Then edited Link's line in)_**

**_It should be noted that Navi and 'The Hero of Time' are considered a legend that came true years before Ganondorf ever attacked. Even though it happened in a different timeline, the people of the Child Timeline believed it happened BEFORE the timeline split. Basically, yeah._**

_**I also like reviews! SO DO SO!**_

_**... Please?**_


End file.
